La Sombra
by EnterradoR
Summary: Secuela de "Sombras en la Niebla". ¿Qué pasó con Videl esa fatídica noche? Aquí la terrorífica respuesta...
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

¡Hola! antes que todo quiero agradecer muchísimo a la página de facebook "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español" por el primer lugar a "Sombras en la Niebla". Créanme que hacer calzar mi historia en sólo 10,000 palabras me fue un trabajo arduo pero que valió totalmente la pena :D ¡Muchas gracias de verdad!

Pasando ahora a este fic-secuela debo decir que es _IMPRESCINDIBLE_ que hayas leído "Sombras en la Niebla" antes de proseguir, sino no entenderás de qué va la historia. Corta ahora mismo la lectura si ese es tu caso ;)

Dicho esto comentaré lo siguiente:

La verdad escribir ese trágico final en "Sombras en la Niebla" me dolió. Realmente me puse en la piel de Gohan y perder así a la mujer que amas cuando pudiste salvarla debe ser simplemente desolador. Cuando escribo siempre me emociono y cuando tengo que dejar un final triste, aunque no lo crean, también me duele. Pero mi dolor como autor no significa que cambie un final por ello, pues sigue siendo horror y en este género me gusta que los finales vayan de acuerdo con la temática. Pero también creo que quienes leyeron el fic merecen saber que pasó con Videl y no quedarse con la duda. Así que como aperitivo dejo este prólogo, abordando que sucedió con Gohan tras esa trágica noche.

* * *

 _ **La Sombra**_

* * *

 ** _Prólogo: Suicidio_**

* * *

El suelo del jardín —que ni siquiera merecía llamarse de esa manera— estaba invadido de hojarasca, característica propia de la estación que propiciaba aquello. Los sarmientos de las secas enredaderas cubrían la fachada del hogar como una tupida malla grisácea. El descuido era la consigna de aquella casa sumida en las redes del total abandono.

Acariciado por la brisa de la noche, Gohan llora al alero de la selenita luz que se cuela entre los resquicios de una espesa niebla. Una niebla que le recordaba, como una maligna tortura, lo que había sucedido esa fatídica noche en que perdió a su amada. Llora. Llora un río, un lago y un océano. ¿Cuantos años la ha buscado? ¿Cuantos lleva buscando sin encontrarla? ¿Cuantos lleva llorando sin cesar?

Ya había perdido completamente la esperanza de hallarla. Por ello la opción del suicidio acudía un sinfín de veces a su mente. De hecho, todas las noches pensaba en ello. Por lo mismo, se había comprado una pistola para volarse el encéfalo. El arma yacía guardada en una bella cajita de madera que ella le había regalado para su cumpleaños número diecinueve. Un bajorrelieve estaba dulcemente esbozado en la tapa: se trataba de un ángel. Coloridos matices celestes cobijaban sus ropajes y un elegante color níveo hacía lo mismo con sus bellas alas. Era un regalo que ella misma se había dado la labor de hacer con todo el cariño del mundo para quien tanto amaba.

 _"Quiero regalarte esto amor, lo hice yo misma. Le dibujé un ángel porque eso eres tú para mí: un ángel"_

Varias lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas; otras tantas se acumulan en los ojos volviendo borrosa su vista. Recordaba, como si hubiera sucedido ayer mismo, la gran y tierna sonrisa que ella tenía cuando le dio ese regalo tan hermoso.

Profundos suspiros emanan uno tras otro. En cada uno de ellos parecía que los mismísimos pulmones saldrían a través de su nariz. Y lo peor de todo es que si así fuera no le habría importado en lo más mínimo. Se veía incapaz de seguir lidiando con el enorme dolor que azotaba su alma.

Se pone de pie después de haber estado horas en la silla del amplio jardín. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la noche había caído ya. Lo único que Gohan conocía desde aquella fatal noche en que perdió a su amada era desgracia y desesperación.

Va a su cuarto por el obsequio que tanto atesora. Sin embargo, no es sólo por el regalo por lo cual camina, sino también por lo que alberga su interior: la pistola. Específicamente una _Beretta_. E inexorable realidad era que representaba mucho más que una pistola... significaba una tentación. Una que la muerte le ofrecía cada día y cada noche para llevarlo a su sombría vera.

Todas las noches pensaba en ello. Pero las noches con niebla, como la de ahora, eran las peores. Hacía que todos los recuerdos volvieran vívidos, como si los experimentara nuevamente, tan palpitantes como un corazón a pecho abierto...

La misma tragedia, la misma muerte, el mismo arrepentimiento.

Si hubiera ido por Videl ahora estaría viva. Si hubiera ido por ella su padre no estaría llorando cada día como él también lo hacía. Si lo hubiera hecho no sentiría el feroz arrepentimiento que quemaba su pecho en ardientes brasas infernales.

Había salvado a dos niñas. Ese era su consuelo. Pero a ellas no las conocía... ¡A ellas no las amaba! Realmente no eran nada en su vida. Por más egoísta que sonara, esa era la cruda y dura verdad.

Ellas no significaban nada para él... en cambio Videl lo significaba todo...

Vuelve al descuidado jardín con la cajita entre sus manos. Una vez allí, observa el otro objeto que guardaba su interior: una fotografía de Videl sonriendo. Lleva las yemas de sus dedos a la imagen y se da todo el tiempo del mundo para darle cariño. Se lo da puesto que sabe que será la última vez que lo hará...

Termina de acariciar la última conexión que lo ata a la vida todavía. Coge la pistola con su mano derecha, quita el seguro y coloca el cañón en su cabeza. No tiembla como las primeras veces que lo hizo, hace tanto tiempo atrás. Ya no hay nervios, no hay tensión. Es más, al pensar en perder la vida lo que siente es alivio. Sí, alivio lo invadía cada vez que lo hacía. Por eso necesitaba jalar ese gatillo de una vez por todas. Quería escapar del dolor que lo acosa; ese dolor tortuoso, nefasto y castigador.

¿Sería hoy la noche en que se mataría?

¿Sería hoy la noche en que finalmente abandonaría la búsqueda de quien tanto ama?

Cierra los ojos para no ver la maldita niebla y su alma sumida en la tristeza comienza un soliloquio; mitad mental, mitad vocal.

 _"Preferiste salvar a esas niñas en vez de a tu novia. Si la amabas, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"_

Su semblante murió inmediatamente con aquella pregunta.

—No lo sé.

 _"¿Por qué?"_

—Porque era lo que tenía que hacer... era lo correcto. Esas niñas habrían muerto si no las ayudaba. Tenían toda una vida por delante.

 _"Videl también la tenía..."_

Más lágrimas calcinan su mejillas. Tantas habían descendido que poco a poco comenzaban a formar un pequeño charco a sus pies.

 _"¿Qué sentido tuvo salvar a un par de niñas que ni siquiera conocías? ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir sin que la persona que amas esté a tu lado? ¿Qué maldito sentido tiene hacer lo correcto si pierdes lo que más amas por ello? Mejor era ser egoísta, debiste ir por la mujer que amabas. A ella la conocías, a ella siempre prometiste cuidarla y protegerla. Y no lo hiciste... ¡No lo hiciste! ¡La abandonaste en el momento en que ella más te necesitaba!"_

Esa era la verdad que dictaba su conciencia. Toda la vida Gohan se arrepentiría de ello. Toda la vida sufriría por la decisión que tomó. No importa cuantas veces se consolara pensando en que salvó dos niñas. Su corazón siempre se encargaría de susurrarle, hasta el fin de sus días, que debió salvarla a ella...

¡A ella!

Si tan sólo hubiera hecho lo que debía, ahora Videl estaría junto a él. Tendrían hijos que cuidar y amar. La familia que ambos siempre desearon tener. Pero ahora, en cambio, sólo quedaban reminiscencias de un alma completamente mutilada por el dolor.

"Estar muerto debe ser glorioso. Hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte". Todos los malditos días de su vida recordaba esa frase, pues sabía esa verdad mejor que nadie. Vivía en carne propia como la aflicción lo calcinaba por la culpa de no haberla salvado. Un terrible pesar que era mucho peor que la muerte que tanto ansiaba. Por eso necesitaba liberarse de tal sufrir.

Su índice se pliega al gatillo, dispuesto a pulsarlo. Ni siquiera siente un poco de temor. El miedo a la muerte, que se supone todo ser vivo debe tener, no lo ataca en lo más mínimo. El instinto de supervivencia que viene implantado en la genética se borra. Ni siquiera ella es capaz de doblegar la voluntad de un alma torturada por el más devastador de los sufrimientos.

Está a un tris de jalar ese gatillo y esparcir sus sesos por el suelo. Realmente lo está. Sin embargo, todavía hay una cosa que se lo impide. Sus orbes azabaches se clavan en algo que le susurra que no debe hacerlo. Es eso lo que le prohíbe apretar el maldito gatillo: la foto de Videl sonriendo.

La esperanza de encontrarla no podía extinguirse. Ruega que la llama de esa esperanza no se termine apagando.

Suicidarse era perder la batalla. Suicidarse era rendirse. Suicidarse era abandonarla. Y no quería hacerlo. No lo quería. Pero el dolor era tan grande, tan ardiente e infernal, que hacía pedazos su alma, ¡la devoraba hasta el último rincón! Ya no aguantaba más. Dolía demasiado su corazón. Dolía demasiado su espíritu.

Da un respiro que más pareció un estertor; está agobiado por tantos sentires de pesar y sufrimiento.

Cada vez que intentaba suicidarse llevaba la fotografía de su amada también. Era la única razón para no pulsar el gatillo que siempre intentaba hechizarlo. Necesitaba recordar que Videl nunca hubiese querido tal destino para él.

¡Pero demonios, cuanto la extraña! ¡No soporta más el lacerante dolor y la maldita culpa! ¡De verdad ya no podía aguantar más!

Cae de rodillas, las lágrimas escurriendo sin cesar. Finalmente, para su pesar, deja la pistola a un lado. Hoy no sería el día en que dispararía. No mientras ella lo mirara a través de esa fotografía. Pero de algo tenía la más absoluta certeza: muy pronto nada evitaría pulsar ese gatillo y borrar su inconmensurable dolor para siempre.

Muy pronto se aseguraría que la fotografía de ella no estuviera allí presente para evitarlo...

La pistola, más temprano que tarde, terminaría detonando su cabeza. Porque la extraña demasiado. Porque le sigue rogando perdón. Porque la culpa lo castiga de manera inhumana, clavándole sus voraces garras. Porque, a pesar de los años, la sigue amando como el primer día...


	2. Capítulo Primero

_«Gohan, por favor ayúdame... No puedo moverme... ¡no puedo moverme! Mi mente lo intenta, pero mi cuerpo no me responde. El espanto me tiene completamente paralizada. ¿Qué es lo que tengo en frente? Dios mío, ¿¡qué diablos es eso!?»_

* * *

 ** _La Sombra, Capítulo Primero_**

* * *

El fatídico día, horas profundas de la noche.

* * *

Videl, hecha un manojo de nervios, espera a Gohan en la salida del infame túnel, rogando para que su amado estuviera bien. Maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber lastimado su pie. Estaba segura que de no haber sucedido eso, podría haber acompañado a Gohan hasta el final, pero la caprichosa suerte no se alió con ella.

Se está comiendo las uñas, como nunca lo hacía. La impaciencia no dudaba en devorarla viva. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en salir? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él?

No se sentía capaz de seguir esperando; nunca debió haberlo dejado solo. ¿Por qué demonios le había hecho caso? ¿Por qué? Lo de su pie era sólo un rasguño, incluso podría correr si aquello era menester. Pero no toleraría que más segundos siguieran transcurriendo; toma la decisión de ejecutar, de una vez, lo que debió hacer antes: comienza a moverse en dirección a la maldita caverna. Se apresta a entrar cuando un sonido encendió todas las alarmas de su cuerpo, propagándose como una estridente sirena a través de las células que la componían. Se da vuelta hacia el lugar del ruido, adoptando la posición de combate que su padre le había enseñado desde que era prácticamente una bebé. Sus ojos viajan de izquierda a derecha y viceversa varias veces. Mira esperando encontrar algo, pero sus expectativas no fueron cumplidas en lo más mínimo. La niebla camuflaba todo lo que había a su alrededor. Nada que estuviera más allá de unos metros era visible. Absolutamente nada.

Una densa atmósfera desasosegante palpitaba por cada rincón; de algún modo inexplicable la niebla se intensificó todavía más. Ya ni siquiera parecía algo provocado por la naturaleza, sino algo malignamente artificial...

La noche y la niebla unidas formaban una combinación muy peligrosa. El hecho de no poder ver más allá de unos metros era simple y llanamente una maldita tortura. Pero por suerte o desgracia, sus oídos no están mermados como su vista: empiezan a escuchar una clase de susurro lúgubre. Las hojas de los árboles se agitan como si murmuraran oscuros secretos entre ellas...

Algo en la atmósfera y en el ambiente se expande de una manera aterradora, algo que intranquiliza e inquieta. Tentáculos invisibles de terror se extienden por doquier...

Aunque no puede ver nada, de alguna manera presiente que hay algo siniestro oculto más allá.

—¿Quién... quién está ahí?— tembló su voz sin poder evitarlo. Traga saliva para aclarar su garganta y, dándole más seguridad a su tono, grita lo siguiente —: ¡Da la cara, cobarde! —aunque esta vez no hubo vacilación, lo cierto era que el miedo que sentía no logró ocultarlo completamente. Y no sabía por qué, puesto que jamás en su vida tuvo miedo a nadie. Entrenó desde pequeña para derrotar a cualquier rival que se le pusiera por delante por más fuerza que éste tuviera. Pero su cuerpo simplemente no podía detener los constantes tremores de tensión.

Su instinto, su intuición, o una premonición corporal, le advertía que algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Todos sus nervios se apretujaron; un punzante enjambre de tensión recorrió su columna vertebral.

Cada una de sus vértebras estaban siendo pisoteadas por oleadas incontenibles de miedo.

De súbito, Videl se puso blanca como hoja de papel. La sangre pareció desaparecer de su cara y los zafiros que tenía por ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente: había divisado una inquietante sombra camuflada entre la densa niebla. La silueta era apenas abordable a los ojos, pero lo era.

Una sombra que despedía maldad por doquier estaba precisamente en frente suyo... amenazante...

El pavor fue tanto que la posición defensiva antes esbozada por Videl se derribó de cuajo. Sus brazos bajaron la guardia y retrocedió un par de pasos instintivamente. Traga saliva y comienza a temblar sin saber por qué. Realmente no lo sabía. No encontraba una explicación lógica para ello. La tensión nerviosa, la piel bulliendo, el sudor que comenzó a caer por su frente... todo le gritaba que lo que tenía en frente no era una persona...

La difusa silueta no se mueve, parece estar observándola. Incluso analizándola.

—¿Quién... quién eres tú?— tambaleó su voz al decirlo. Trató de que no sucediera, pero simplemente le fue inevitable.

Silencio total. Uno opresivo, malditamente enloquecedor. Viles escalofríos se deslizaron por su espalda. La falta de respuesta le causó mucho más miedo que si le hubieran dando una...

—No te tengo miedo— fingió una valentía que realmente no sentía. Y estaba dispuesta a seguir fingiendo para no verse débil o vulnerable. Sin embargo, muy pronto descubriría que invocar falsa fiereza de nada le serviría...

La siniestra figura siguió inmóvil, observándola a placer. De pronto, sorprendió a la novia de Gohan dando un paso muy tranquilo. Bastó ese único paso para que la joven pudiera apreciar un poco mejor lo avieso de aquella silueta. Los trazos de una figura humanoide se dibujaron justo al frente suyo. Una sombra completamente negra que, por su contextura delgada y cabello largo, parecía una mujer... o algo que simulaba serlo...

—No te tengo miedo— repitió el aviso, aunque tales palabras eran más para ella misma que para la figura que tenía por delante.

— _Mentirosa..._ — siseó una voz que dio la impresión de desdoblarse, de ser dos voces unidas en una. Tan suave y estridente al mismo tiempo que pareció venir desde todas direcciones y de ninguna a la vez. Pero había incluso algo peor que aquello: esa voz era tan ominosa que no parecía fluir de algo que fueran cuerdas vocales...

Sólo por escucharla, los pelos de Videl se pusieron como escarpias. Mil agujas se clavaron en su corazón con tal sonido. Nunca en toda su vida había escuchado hablar a alguien de una manera tan perturbadora...

Oye otro sonido a sus espaldas y se voltea instantáneamente, encarando la niebla que todo ocultaba... pero absolutamente nada pudo ver...

Se gira rápidamente hacia la sombra otra vez, pero la misma había desaparecido completamente. Como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Transcurren varios segundos más, Videl pegada al suelo como si alguien le hubiera clavado los pies. Incapaz de moverse o incluso pestañear. La adrenalina estaba fluyendo como un río a través de las células de su piel.

De pronto, el voluminoso chirrido de algo la sobresalta aún más de lo que ya estaba. Garras, o algo de índole similar, están arañando el tronco de un árbol, como si la inquietante sombra desconocida estuviera escribiendo un mensaje precisamente allí. Un mensaje atroz que más adelante su amado tendría el horror de ver:

 _"Te dije que tu novia era la siguiente..."_

Segundos después de que el particular sonido cesara, un objeto deforme atraviesa la niebla y cae a sus pies. Videl, en una ágil reaccion, dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar que tal cosa la chocara. Mira un segundo después y sus ojos adquirieron un tamaño anormal, cayendo inmediatamente en las voraces fauces del miedo. El terror es tanto que congela completamente sus cuerdas vocales. No pudo ni siquiera gritar. Escaló al pináculo del terror más abrumador e inimaginable.

Lo lanzado era una masa sanguinolenta totalmente irreconocible. No supo dilucidar si era parte de una cabeza, un torso o una pierna. Simplemente era imposible saberlo. La abyecta masa de carne parecía tener mordidas por todos lados y un desagradable líquido viscoso de color caqui se desplazaba por partes de su contorno... parecía que alguien la hubiera devorado y después regurgitado...

Fue simplemente aterrador ver algo así de macabro. Un voraz estupor se apoderó de Videl. Su cuerpo y alma se petrificaron en miedo. Y podría haber seguido así un tiempo prolongado, pero algo la extrajo de ese estado de estupefacción...

La silueta avanzó lentamente hasta quedar medianamente visible, se detuvo y fue entonces, sólo entonces, que Videl fue dominada completamente por algo que iba mucho más allá del terror...

Quedó paralizada como un conejo ante un lobo. Sintió escalofríos tan intensos que tuvieron la intención de congelar su cuerpo al completo. Nunca había visto algo similar en toda su vida.

—¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué eres tú?! ¡¿Qué cosa eres tú?!— gritó totalmente despavorida, inyectada en el horror mas visceral, su mandíbula temblando al punto de que los dientes crepitaban.

Invadida por el terror no esperó por respuesta: comienza a correr totalmente desesperada. El dolor en su pie no fue suficiente para detener la adrenalina provocada por tan intenso miedo.

Estaba segura que lo que había visto no podía enfrentarse. No se podía pelear contra algo así. No se podía combatir contra _aquello_.

Pensó en cambiar su dirección hacia la caverna, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Esa cosa la atraparía fácilmente si iba hacia allá. La oscuridad que ahí había le impediría correr sin tropezarse. Además, no quería poner a su amado en peligro llevando al malévolo ente tras de sí. Sus piernas se movieron hábilmente a través del bosque, esquivando troncos y ramas, saltando rocas y obstáculos. Ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar atrás, puesto que si lo hacía no lograría escapar.

Sólo tras incontables minutos, cuando el cansancio comenzó a hacer mella, dirigió su mirada a sus espaldas buscando a la horrible mujer que había visto. Nunca su respiración había estado tan agitada. Nunca sus piernas tan débiles.

¿Habría perdido a ese ente pesadillesco? ¿La habría dejado atrás? No lo sabía, pero su intuición insistía en advertirle que no. Que esa cosa abominable estaba muy cerca.

... Y no se equivocaba...

El crujir de una rama la hizo dirigir su mirada hacia arriba y Videl instantáneamente comenzó a temblar otra vez. La sombra estaba allí, entre la niebla, agazapada en el brazo inalcanzable de un árbol, regocijándose con su miedo.

¿Cómo esa criatura demoníaca había logrado subir hasta allí tan rápidamente?

Videl no se detiene a pensar en la respuesta. Corre de nuevo a toda velocidad. Corre con la adrenalina azotándola cual muñeca de trapo.

No supo cuanta distancia había registrado ni cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero continuaría hasta alcanzar una infinidad en ambas cosas.

Todavía tiembla mientras avanza a toda rapidez; pero paulatinamente comienza a notar que la bruma se hace menos densa y, cuando lanza su mirada hacia el horizonte, vio una luz de esperanza: un pueblo estaba a unos cuantos metros. Casas que conformaban un poblado se podían vislumbrar entre la neblina. Pronto estaría a salvo. ¡A salvo!

Videl vuelve a correr albergando renovadas esperanzas, sin sospechar que las mismas se desvanecerían muy pronto...

Ese pueblo no sería lo que ella esperaba... sino algo mucho peor...

* * *

 _Continuará._


	3. Capítulo Segundo

_No le temas a la oscuridad... teme a las sombras..._

* * *

 _ **La Sombra, Capítulo Segundo**_

* * *

La esperanza de salvarse está a unos cuantos metros. Sólo necesita exigir a sus piernas un último esfuerzo para poder escapar de la horrible abominación que la estaba persiguiendo. Dio un rápido vistazo hacia atrás esperando ver a la espantosa criatura, pero la misma no se hallaba por ningún lado. Sin embargo, Videl no se permitió saborear detalles que pudieran retrasarla: reanuda su carrera hacia el poblado que significaba una esperanza...

Pero a medida que avanza hacia el fijado destino, algo comienza a inquietarla. Y esa preocupación fue aumentando su grosor a cada segundo.

El pueblo no tenía una sola luz prendida o señal de vida alguna. Quiso suponer que se debía a lo tardío de la hora, aunque tal deducción no la satisfacía por completo. Pero no era únicamente la falta de señales de vida lo que la inquietó: algo raro había en la atmósfera, algo inexplicable y turbio, como si una miasma emanara desde algún lugar desconocido...

... O tal vez provenía desde el mismo pueblo que tenía por delante...

Detuvo su correr. Miró hacia atrás nuevamente, pero no vio por ningún lado a la macabra imitación de mujer que la perseguía. ¿Realmente la habría dejado atrás? ¿O el horripilante monstruo sólo estaba jugando con ella como un felino lo hace con una presa? Un deleznable pesar la atacó cuando comprendió que la segunda pregunta era a la vez una respuesta.

Pero si realmente era así, si aquel ente diabólico pensaba que sería una presa fácil, entonces se equivocaba completamente. No se dejaría atrapar. Lucharía por todos los medios para mantenerse con vida. Por su amado novio tenía que hacerlo. También por su padre.

 _"Oh Gohan, sólo espero que estés bien..."_ rogó porque así fuera.

Cerró los puños, insufló a sus pulmones de aire y decidió proseguir el rumbo hacia el extraño pueblo. No tenía más opción que hacerlo, pues mantenerse donde estaba, en las afueras, no auguraba nada bueno. Y dirigirse nuevamente hacia el bosque era incluso peor opción. Por lo menos en aquel lugar podría encontrar alguien que pudiera ayudarla y armas con las cuales defenderse; aunque sólo hallase un simple cuchillo, aquél le sería muy útil de todos modos.

A medida que se acercaba a la villa nuevamente le llamó la atención la falta de ruido alguno. El silencio era anormal, incluso para la noche misma. No se escuchaba el ruido de grillos siquiera. Nada. Era un silencio absoluto y descomunal.

... Antinatural...

De todos modos prosiguió su caminar hasta que llegó a algo que la hizo detenerse: apoyada en postes de madera había una alambrada de afiladas púas, de un metro y medio de altura, que circundaba todo el pueblo. No obstante, la puerta, hecha de alambre trefilado, estaba abierta hasta atrás...

¿Para qué tener un sistema de seguridad como una enredadera de púas si la entrada estaría abierta de todas formas? No divagó mucho en la pregunta por temor a la respuesta. No quería cambiar de opinión y desear internarse en el bosque nuevamente.

Sus ojos azulados, por mero capricho o intención, vagaron brevemente a través de la cerca y encontraron un letrero de madera clavado en el poste más próximo. En la superficie, desgastadas letras verdosas indicaban el nombre del pueblo: _"Bosque Silente"_

Tal nombre, sin duda alguna, le quedaba muy bien puesto a la localidad...

Dudó en ingresar a la pequeña comunidad. Volvió a pensar en que la turbiedad yacente en la atmósfera no era normal. Pero volver al bosque definitivamente no era una alternativa que resultara más atrayente. Finalmente avanzó través del húmedo prado que hacía de antesala, hasta que llegó al poblado mismo. Videl, entonces, se detuvo a escrutar en forma atenta y ávida.

Sólo había una calle; una ancha hecha de tierra negra. Casas la rodeaban a cada costado y, a juzgar por el pequeño tamaño, la localidad ni siquiera merecía tener el nombre de "pueblo", más bien era un poblado, una aldea, una villa o incluso algo más pequeño que tales opciones. Sólo unas cuantas familias debían vivir allí, alejadas completamente de la civilización.

Las viviendas, todas hechas de madera, lucían bien cuidadas. Aquel detalle le causó alivio: por lo menos no se trataba de un pueblo fantasma abandonado hace años. Por lo bien mantenidas que lucían la mayoría de las estructuras se deducía que gente debía estar viviendo aquí.

Avanza otro poco y escruta las casas que están por delante de sus ojos. Comprobó que no había ninguna uniformidad en ellas. Todas eran de diferentes tamaños y formas. La más grande estaba ubicada en la zona céntrica de la calle y más parecía una iglesia que una casa por su cuidada arquitectura de marcado estilo gótico y los tres pisos que alardeaba. Sin lugar a dudas, era muy extraño encontrar algo de esa clase perdido en medio de un bosque que nadie visitaba...

De no ser por la falta de alguna figura religiosa o una cruz cristiana, Videl habría pensado que efectivamente se trataba de una iglesia.

Su mirada siguió viajando y notó que al medio de la calle, en una especie de pequeña plaza, había una estatua de bronce. La figura esculpida era un perro a tamaño natural. Por un momento, Videl recordó al pastor alemán llamado Jazz que acompañaba a Gohan en la caverna. ¿Cómo estarían ambos?

No se permite pensar en ello más de la cuenta. Necesita concentrarse en la situación actual si realmente quería salir con vida. Sin reflexionar más y dejando suspicacias de lado, decide invocar la ayuda que tanto precisaba.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro! — gritó a lo que más pudieron dar sus cuerdas vocales y esperó que la ansiada ayuda llegase pronto. No obstante, lo deseado no aconteció en lo más mínimo.

Repitió el pedido de ayuda intentando aumentar el volumen de su grito, pero simplemente era imposible. Ya había alcanzado el máximo. Aun durmiendo, nadie podría haber ignorado sus desesperados llamados de ayuda.

Pero nuevamente nadie acudió. Absolutamente nadie.

¿Habría alguna persona en este asentamiento?

— ¡¿Hay alguien aquí!? — se atrevió a endurecer el tono de su voz, buscando una respuesta. Espero prudentes segundos, pero nada llegó. Nada. — ¡¿Hay alguien aquí!? — repitió, pero sucedió exactamente lo mismo otra vez. Nadie contestó.

Definitivamente nadie había... o por lo menos, eso parecía...

La carencia de vida del lugar —que se suponía una esperanza— cambia radicalmente sus planes. Dio cuenta que estaba sola, completamente sola ante un ente desconocido que la estaba depredando entre las sombras de la noche...

De haber sabido que nadie había, simplemente no habría gritado. Sus potentes exclamaciones podrían generar el efecto contrario al deseado: en vez de ayuda, quizás había revelado su posición a la aberración inhumana...

Cierra los ojos unos instantes para pensar sin distracciones; mientras lo hace, su diestra agarra los dedos de la mano opuesta y los aprieta con fuerza.

¿Habría un arma en alguna de las casas? ¿Habría un rifle o revólver con el cual defenderse?

Tal pregunta sólo obtendría respuesta de una manera: debía hurgar minuciosamente en cada hogar...

No perdería el preciado tiempo. Tenía que adentrarse en alguna casa antes que el monstruo con forma de mujer le diera alcance. Observa atentamente cada vivienda. Bajo la oscuridad de la noche, cada una de ellas lucía peligrosa y amenazante. Escrutó cada esquina, cada casa y cada techumbre esperando ver a la cosa malévola que la rondaba furtivamente. ¿Dónde estaría en ese momento? ¿Qué estaría planeando y qué estaría esperando? Detrás de cada vuelta, detrás de cada rincón podría estar ocultándose para atacarla...

Entrar en alguna de las viviendas significaba peligro tras cada recoveco. Pero la otra opción tampoco lucía tentadora: sin algún arma no tendría modo de enfrentar a la maldita bestia infernal.

Mordió el dorso de su diestra a causa de los nervios. No tuvo que pensar mucho por cuál alternativa optar. Si seguía huyendo esa cosa maldita la mataría sin remedio. No quedaba duda de que era mucho más rápida, ágil y, con toda seguridad, también más fuerte. Si no la asesinó durante la travesía en el bosque fue sólo porque estaba jugando con ella...

Y muy probablemente lo seguía haciendo...

Dirigióse a la primera casa de la esquina, pintada de marrón y cuidadosamente barnizada; su puerta tenía colgado un tierno osito de peluche de color blanco y de nariz magenta; en sus manos portaba un cartel que decía lo siguiente en inglés: _"Welcome"_. En el suelo, a los pies de la puerta, había una pequeña alfombra en la cual sacudir los pies antes de entrar. Dio cuenta que el hogar no tenía ningún número que sirviera para el correo... aunque de todos modos, ¿qué cartero vendría a un lugar tan alejado e inhóspito como éste? Parecía que los habitantes de "Bosque Silente" hubieran querido perder, a propósito, todo tipo de contacto con la civilización...

Videl trató de mirar por las ventanas antes de tocar, pero las cortinas cerradas le impidieron ver hacia el interior. De todas formas, aún con las cortinas abiertas no habría sido capaz de ver algo: los vidrios estaban empañados gracias a la humedad propinada por la reciente niebla.

Antes de intentar forzar la cerradura se dispuso a empujar la puerta, pero apenas puso sus manos en ella ésta se abrió sola, pronunciando un inconfundible y preocupante chirrido de desgaste...

A través de tal sonido las bisagras gritaron lo oxidadas que estaban. Pero aquello era un detalle menor en comparación a lo realmente sorprendente: la puerta prácticamente se había abierto sola. Como si la casa misma tuviera alma y la estuviera invitando a entrar...

Quiso pensar que el viento o que ella misma con su primer toque había empujado la puerta lo suficiente para que se abriera, pero tal explicación rebuscada no la convenció en lo más mínimo.

Dudó en entrar. Lo dudó varios segundos. Incluso meditó que era mejor opción ir hacia otra casa. La sórdida oscuridad que aquella vivienda albergaba en su interior realmente asustaba. Y lo estrecho del vestíbulo era un lugar ideal para acometer una terrorífica emboscada...

¿Estaría acaso la maléfica criatura en el interior? ¿Estaría detrás de aquella puerta para matarla de un salvaje golpe?

No, definitivamente no ingresaría. No debía entrar. Ahora más que nunca tenía que confiar en su instinto y aquél le insistía que no se introdujera allí.

Iría a la segunda casa.

Camina por la calle cuidando de no hacer ruido y observa detenidamente las construcciones nuevamente. La gran casona que parecía una iglesia fue la que paralizó su mirar. Por lo grande que lucía dedujo que sus habitaciones eran amplias. Y era precisamente eso lo que necesitaba para poder maniobrar en caso de una emboscada: espacios anchos.

Sí, iría hacia ella. Recorre el trayecto silenciosamente hasta quedar frente a la puerta que más parecía un pórtico. No había un osito —como en la anterior casa— o algo más adornando la entrada. Tampoco había una alfombra en la cual sacudir los pies. Lucía más descuidada que la anterior, pero de todas maneras eso era lo menos importante. Llevó una mano para tratar de empujar la gruesa puerta y nuevamente sucedió lo mismo: se abrió prácticamente sola.

Tragó saliva e imploró que la calma no la abandonara. Pero le fue difícil no perderla: no podía ser tanta la coincidencia. El viento, que apenas soplaba, no podía lograr algo así. Y aún teniendo la intensidad necesaria, no podría alcanzar tal nivel de sincronización con su mano.

Un frío sudor recorrer su frente con premura y un desagradable escalofrío hace lo mismo con su nuca. Todos sus vellos corporales y cabellos se enervaron. Nuevamente pensó en retroceder e ir hacia otra casa, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. La hórrida criatura en cualquier momento podría aparecer y esta vivienda, por lo amplia que se veía, era el único lugar en que tendría posibilidades de evitar una letal asechanza.

Introduce lentamente un pie y luego otro. Por suerte el piso, a pesar de estar hecho de madera, no rechinaba su pisar. Podría seguir avanzando sin delatar su ubicación y eso le provocó algo de alivio entre el estrés.

El siguiente objetivo sería encontrar algún modo de alumbrarse. Observó que no había corriente eléctrica ni interruptores de luz. Parecía que la gente que vivía aquí se hubiera quedado estancada en la edad media. ¿Cómo se iluminaban en la noche? Lo más posible es que usaran velas o algún candelero para lograrlo.

Da unos pasos más al interior de la casa y, al ver por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo un movimiento sombrío, un inevitable grito de miedo escapó de sus cuerdas vocales. Llevó las manos al corazón y se sintió genuinamente tonta: lo que la había asustado había sido su propio reflejo...

Un espejo estaba adosado a un costado de la pared. ¿Por qué rayos había gente que ponía espejos en las entradas? ¿No sabían que aquello daba mala suerte? Bueno, en honor a la verdad, tales afirmaciones eran sólo supersticiones sin fundamento real... Pero después de ser perseguida por una aberrante criatura desconocida, ahora sería capaz de creer cualquier cosa por más inverosímil que pudiera resultar...

Videl dejó el artículo de vanidad atrás y el miedo ancestral a la oscuridad se hizo más presente que nunca. Necesita urgentemente algo con que iluminarse. Tras buscar un poco cerca de un armario, encontró un fino candelabro de plata. Por suerte, allí mismo, también había un par de velas y cerillas artesanales con las cuales prenderlas. Videl sólo usaría una vela, la segunda la gastaría después si eso era menester. Friccionó una cerilla contra la pared hasta encenderla y prendió la vela que ubicó en el brazo más largo del candelabro.

Cumplida ya la primera meta, el siguiente paso sería encontrar un cuchillo o un arma; ¿dónde habían cuchillos en una casa? La cocina era la respuesta más común y evidente.

Tenía que ir hacia allá. Avanzó un poco y encontró una amplia escalera que dirigía hacia los pisos superiores. Pero no subiría todavía. De hecho, no creía subir a menos que fuera totalmente necesario. Sigue caminando y dos largos pasillos se asoman delante de sus ojos: ¿cual sería el corredor que la llevaría a la cocina? Da un suspiro profundo y se adentra en el de la derecha sin dilaciones. La luz temblorosa de la vela le permite ver algunos cuadros de óleo que colgaban en las paredes. Todos lucían bellos paisajes naturales: una luna llena, un bosque, un lago, un río. Nada que pudiera considerarse anormal. Videl entendió que un pasillo que lleva hacia una cocina no tendría pinturas colgadas, de modo que, presurosa, retrocede y toma el pasillo opuesto.

El nuevo camino no tenía cuadros en las paredes, indicativo de que debía ir en la dirección correcta. Sin embargo, aquí la madera rechina como no lo hacía en otras partes de la casa y aquel sonido infame logró crispar sus nervios todavía más.

A cada paso que da, a tientas por el corredor oscuro, se estremece con los crujidos de las tablas y el retumbar de sus pasos amplificados de la noche. Videl, lentamente, siente el latigazo del miedo en la espalda. El caminar por unas tinieblas que apenas retroceden ante el débil fulgor de las velas le causa una sobredosis de adrenalina. De pronto, como un obsequio, apareció una ventana que adentraba un poco de la luz lunar. Se aproxima para echar una mirada al exterior, pero la humedad le prohíbe el primer intento de hacerlo. Cuando llevaría su mano al vidrio para despejar lo borroso, tuvo que llevarla a su boca para no gritar aterrada. Entre lo difuso del vidrio y la oscuridad de la noche, en medio de la calle, distingue una silueta imprecisa que vaga como un alma en el purgatorio...

Quiso gritar a pesar de la mano que ya tapaba su boca, pero su miedo feroz se encargó de cerrar su garganta para no hacerlo. Se alejó de la ventana y, dando un soplido, apagó la vela. Temió ser localizada por su luz. No sabía que rayos había visto, pero la suposición era muy clara: esa silueta debía pertenecer a la horripilante mujer que la persiguió en el bosque. Y si no lo era, entonces era otra cosa de una magnitud igual de pavorosa...

Estuvo quieta por varios minutos, acuclillada contra la pared de la ventana, esperando que aquella figura de espanto se fuera lejos. Prohibiéndose incluso respirar por varios momentos. Llevó una mano a su pecho con la intención de aplacar los intensos latidos de su corazón que en su mente asustada, se oían como verdaderos bombazos. Una vez transcurrido el tiempo que creyó prudente —pudo ser incluso más de una hora—, deja el candelabro en el suelo y se posiciona entre éste y la ventana para que su cuerpo impidiera que la luz fuera notoria. Prende la vela, dirige su mirada hacia la ventana, y al instante cae inevitablemente de espaldas al suelo: en la humedad de la ventana que ella no alcanzó a borrar, había algo absolutamente terrorífico: la marca de una mano aterradora y grotesca...

La huella de los dedos alargados y deformes, unidos a su tamaño inhumano, le produjeron a Videl escalofríos que iban más allá de lo dantesco.

 _Ella_ sabía donde estaba. Lo sabía perfectamente. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se dejara de juegos y le diera caza de una forma que era mejor no imaginar.

Pensar la forma atroz en que moriría la atemorizó todavía más. El solo hecho de imaginarlo la puso a temblar de nuevo. El nivel de estrés y ansiedad aumentó a una velocidad demencial. ¡Necesitaba un arma ya mismo!

Camina más rápido y con menos cuidado gracias a la desesperación. Busca la cocina, más allá del pasillo, por todo el primer piso. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para hallarla. Efectivamente cuchillos carniceros habían allí. De distintos tamaños y formas. Unos con la hoja dentada y otros con la hoja lisa. Muy presurosa, cogió tres. Uno lo llevaría en la mano, los otros dos como repuesto en cada bolsillo de su pantalón. Videl, como experta _artemarcialista_ , también había entrenado el arte de pelear usando armas manuales. Durante su adolescencia había practicado con cuchillas, machetes e incluso katanas. Su maestría en tales ámbitos no era tan grande como en el combate mano a mano, pero sin duda sabía atacar y defenderse muy bien con armas blancas.

Se desplaza a través del amplio corredor, sus sentidos completamente alertas ante el más breve movimiento o ruido. De pronto, una puerta a un costado llamó su atención. Se acerca para abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Pensó, fugazmente, en forzar la cerradura. Pero un dicho muy conocido afloró con fuerza en las entrañas de su mente: _"La curiosidad mató al gato"._ Tal dicho nunca adquirió más vigor que en este momento. Y probablemente nunca más en su vida llegaría a tener un significado tan intenso...

No abriría esa maldita puerta. Lo mejor era no hacerlo. Continuaría recorriendo.

Siguió su cruzada a través del primer piso y, a medida que lo hacía, un hedor a sangre comenzó a lastimar sus fosas nasales. En un principio era apenas perceptible, pero a cada minuto aumentaba progresivamente su intensidad...

Videl se meció entre hacer lo prudente o hacerle caso a la curiosidad. Para bien o para mal, fue la primera quien ganó la batalla. No quería correr riesgos innecesarios. No obstante, algo cambió radicalmente su decisión. El ruido de pasos provenientes del vestíbulo martilló sus oídos como una maldita tortura. La odiosa criatura la estaba acechando y no le permitiría volver por donde entró.

Muerde sus labios y aferra aún más el cuchillo entre sus manos, dispuesta a luchar con toda ferocidad si era necesario. — El miedo es un estado mental superable. Mi mente es más fuerte que el miedo... — repite una y otra vez en voz baja, cual mantra diseñado para invocar valentía.

Se acerca hacia el lugar que despedía el olor a sangre y finalmente llega a una puerta. Estaba segura que del otro lado encontraría algo poco agradable de ver, puesto que el repulsivo olor a sangre lo colmaba todo. Posa su mano en la perilla, la gira y comprobó que no estaba cerrada con llave. Aunando valentía desde todos los rincones de su alma, se atreve a abrir la puerta y dar el paso decisivo. Fue entonces que todos sus sentidos fueron fulminados por el más terrible espanto: en la cama había el cadáver de un hombre mutilado de manera desquiciada. Estaba cortado por la mitad, a la altura de las caderas. Las piernas y el resto del tronco no se veían por ningún lado. Los intestinos que colgaban en vomitivos jirones, todavía destilaban sangre sin coagular, prueba fehaciente de que había sido asesinado poco tiempo atrás. En la ventana más próxima estaban estampados chorros del líquido vital, que se desplazaban en pequeños y numerosos ríos divergentes. De sus ojos caían lágrimas de sangre que corren a través de sus mejillas. Evidentemente la desgraciada víctima había sido asesinada de una manera horrendamente bestial. Sus pupilas, aún más allá de la insondable barrera de la muerte, seguían expresando un pánico y horror sin parangón...

Videl no quiso seguir presenciando un horror tan visceral e inhumano. Sale de la habitación, cierra la puerta tras ella y pega su espalda a la misma. Su estómago se retuerce como un torbellino. La fulminante adrenalina que el espanto provocó hizo mella en su aparato digestivo. Trata de vomitar, pero debido a que no había comido en un lapso prolongado solamente logra escupir trazos de saliva.

La muerte no fue tan sorprendente como la forma en que se había presentado. Aquel hombre había sido mutilado de una manera atroz y su sangre desperdigada con la brutalidad de un huracán infernal.

¿Acaso esa criatura espantosa había masacrado a toda la comunidad que aquí residía? ¿Cuantos cadáveres más habría en total?

Si Videl lograba sobrevivir a esto, durante el resto de su existencia nunca olvidaría la imagen bestialmente demoníaca que acababa de presenciar. No cabía duda que en muchas noches, lo que vio acudiría a visitarla en forma de viles pesadillas...

Se acuclilla, afirma su espalda en la puerta y se abraza a sí misma como una niña pequeña buscando consuelo. Ella no quería morir así. Nadie, ni siquiera el criminal más aborrecible, merecía morir de esa manera tan horripilante. ¿Acaso ese era el cruento destino que le aguardaba? Quiso sollozar, quiso pensar que todo era una pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaría, pero inevitablemente entendió que nada ganaría con evadir la realidad de los hechos. Incluso meditó, por un breve momento, quitarse la vida. Simplemente no quería morir de esa manera tan terrible e inhumana. Pero una persona en las redes de su mente acudió para prohibir tal pensamiento: Gohan. No podía provocarle un dolor así. No podía sucumbir ante la muerte sin luchar. Por él, y también por su padre, tenía que continuar.

Se endereza a duras penas. El calcañar de sus pies arde como si balas los hubieran atravesado. Hace un esfuerzo para regular lo agitada de su respiración y calmar los violentos retorcijones de su estómago. Tras muchos segundos lo consigue.

 _"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. No puedo imaginarme mi existencia sin ti. Eres tú quién me inspira y quien motiva mi vida entera. Tú eres el motor de mi corazón. Te amo demasiado Videl"_

— Gohan siempre llevo tus palabras de amor en mi ser. Las recuerdo tan claras como el agua más pura. Por ti no voy a morir aquí; por ti no puedo fallecer. ¡No moriré aquí!

Pensar en su amado y recordar sus palabras es lo único que le da fuerzas en este momento de severo y maligno estrés. Es él quien le da la valentía necesaria para continuar esta travesía infernal. Tenía que salir de la pesadilla y rindiéndose no lo conseguiría.

Medita unos momentos en dos opciones: escapar definitivamente del pueblo o intentar conseguir un arma de fuego. La primera opción resulta mucho más tentadora que la segunda. Seguir hurgando era demasiado peligroso y ni siquiera tenía la seguridad que hubieran armas o municiones para poder usarlas. No lo duda más, saldrá de ese pueblo maldito a cualquier costo.

Dedujo que debía haber una puerta salida por el lado contrario del vestíbulo, precisamente el lugar hacia donde se dirigía. Retoma su caminar con menos miedo que antes. Quizás su cuerpo y su mente ya estaban acostumbrándose a tal emoción. Pensar en Gohan también la ayudaba en ello.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las fuerzas renovadas, el ambiente se va tornando poco tranquilizador. Progresivamente denso, tanto que daba la impresión de poder tocarse con las manos. Como si los nervios comprimidos se hubieran vuelto tangibles justo por delante de su vista.

A medida que camina, sus ojos galopan atentamente de rabillo a rabillo. De izquierda a derecha y viceversa.

De súbito, un ruido cercano la sobresaltó e hizo palpitar su corazón a una velocidad anormal. Todas las alertas rojas de su mente se encendieron. Rápidamente adopta una posición defensiva, colocando el cuchillo en la mejor posición para poder atacar rápidamente. Su vista se posó en la dirección del sonido y una puerta apareció para perturbarla...

¿Sería el monstruo que imitaba a una mujer lo que estaba detrás de esa puerta? ¿Habría llegado por fin la hora del enfrentamiento?

Su cuerpo se tensó, se tensó más de la cuenta. Enfrentaría a la muerte cara a cara muy pronto. Sus nervios, por lo mismo, se volvieron afiladas agujas que pulsaban por emerger a través de su carne temblorosa.

La muerte más desquiciada que se pueda imaginar, comienza a rondar a Videl con sus afiladas zarpas...

Recordó a su padre. Y también a Gohan. Sabiendo perfectamente que podían ser sus últimos momentos de vida, cerró los párpados un breve instante y se despidió de su padre mentalmente.

 _"Papá, gracias por cuidarme a través de los años y hacer de mí lo que soy. Sé que cuando murió mamá el mundo se derrumbó para ti. Pero a pesar de tu sufrimiento me diste lo mejor de ti. Gracias por eso. Te amo y, esté donde esté, siempre será así"_

Acto seguido, también le diría adiós a aquél que se adueñó de su corazón. Aquél que la hizo más feliz que nadie en el mundo. Aquél por quien habría dado todo sólo por verlo una vez más...

 _"Gohan, gracias por iluminar mi vida y por el gigantesco amor que me brindaste siempre. Si muero aquí, tú serás lo último que llevaré en mi corazón y mi alma cuando parta al otro mundo... Te amo como una loca, y si hoy pierdo la vida, desde el más allá te juro que lo seguiré haciendo"_

Vuelve a poner el cuchillo por delante, presta como nunca antes para atacar. La adrenalina pulsaba a mil por segundo. Su corazón estaba desbocado. Presentía que iba a morir, de algún modo intuía ese fatal destino, pero si era así no lo haría huyendo como lo hizo en el bosque... lo haría como la guerrera que siempre había sido. Moriría como la orgullosa y valiente Videl Satán.

Abre la puerta de un golpe y aquello que vio sobrepasó cualquier expectativa antes esbozada. Lo que vio la congeló completamente. Absolutamente petrificada, quedó. Tanto es el asombro que el cuchillo en sus manos cae sin poder evitarlo. Trató de mover un músculo, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo. La apatía estática que se apoderó de sus hombros fluye hasta sus pies. Estaba totalmente petrificada. Toda su sangre se infectó de hiriente gelidez...

Realmente camino a través de todos y cada uno de los escaños que conforman aquello que se denomina como miedo...

A un lado de una ventana, iluminado de manera fantasmal por la luz selenita, había un cadáver de un hombre ensangrentado. Pero eso no fue lo que causó aquella enorme sorpresa en Videl... Aferrada por debajo del brazo del difunto, dándole la espalda, había algo que parecía ser una niña llorando... pero una que tenía un aspecto extremadamente lúgubre...

... Incluso siniestro...

* * *

 _Continuará._


	4. Capítulo Tercero

¡Hola! Antes de la lectura que espero todos disfruten, quiero darle muchas gracias por sus reviews en los dos últimos capítulos a Guest, Majo24, SviMarcy y Videlsnssj. Muchas gracias por el apoyo ^^

* * *

 _Sólo el ser más noble puede hacer frente a la verdadera maldad..._

* * *

 _ **La Sombra, Capítulo Tercero**_

* * *

Videl se perdió en la tensa dimensión que provoca el miedo de una amenaza inminente. Sus vértebras se transformaron en verdaderas dagas de hielo lacerante. "Escalofríos" era una palabra completamente insuficiente para describir lo que sentía. La sorpresa la inmovilizó un tiempo breve pero largo a la vez, por más contradictorio que ello resultara.

A pesar del fuerte golpe que Videl le había propinado a la puerta para abrirla, la niña allí presente parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Sólo siguió llorando al alero de la diáfana luz lunar, la cual no dudaba en darle un cariz fantasmagórico y espectral.

Una miríada de sensaciones desagradables atacó a Videl sin cesar. Apenas logró reaccionar tras incontables segundos. Flexionó sus rodillas y tomó nuevamente el cuchillo que había caído de sus manos. Traga saliva y tensa sus músculos; ambas cosas realizadas inconscientemente.

La chiquilla que le daba la espalda no lucía interesada en el mundo circundante y su delgadez no la hacía lucir peligrosa. De hecho, para ojos incautos, hasta podría resultar inofensiva. Sin embargo, Videl no se permitió bajar la guardia, puesto que el aspecto de la pequeña, por alguna razón, resultaba perturbador. Y después de la demencia que había presenciado, tenía que sospechar de todo y de todos para tener una oportunidad real de sobrevivir.

Aunque pareciera una niña inofensiva, en el fondo tras la apariencia, podía estar ocultándose alguien muy peligroso...

Instantáneamente, recordó al monstruo en el bosque que imitaba a una mujer... ¿pero realmente era una fémina? No lo creía posible. Simplemente algo así de espeluznante y tenebroso no podía serlo. Y algo de similares características le sucede con la figura por delante: todas las alertas y suspicacias se encargaron de aguijonear su piel con inusitada fuerza. ¿Sería realmente una niña lo que tenía en frente? ¿O sólo una entidad diabólica que estaba imitando a una?

¿Sería esa niña lo que pretendía ser? Para bien o para mal, muy pronto lo averiguaría...

Todavía llorando, la niña gira su cabeza para observarla. Videl parpadeó rápidamente y examinó cuidadosamente aquella faz. Y aunque macilenta y muy pálida, la niña no provocaba el horror que la otra criatura sí. Sus facciones, a pesar de la delgadez que presentaban, lucían bellas y suaves. Sus ropajes, una blusa y un vestido, estaban cobijados por colores alegres en vez de oscuros. No tendría más de cuatro años o quizás, con mucha suerte, alcanzaba los cinco.

Al apreciarla con la detención apropiada, algo en el interior de Videl se calmó. De alguna manera, el cariz de la niña no le generaba el temor que la abominación con forma de mujer sí. Cuando aquella monstruosa cosa la rondaba, todo su cuerpo le avisaba aquello. Era miedo lo que se desprendía por la atmósfera cuando su horrible presencia estaba cerca. El frío del ambiente, la densidad pesada del aire, los escalofríos recorriendo su columna vertebral como viles serpientes. Cuando el ser inhumano estaba cerca, invisibles brazos de terror se extendían por doquier. En cambio esta vez era diferente, la niña no le provocaba tales sensaciones de alerta.

Pero de todos modos no bajaría la guardia. Una niña podía hacer caer sus defensas y, quizás, precisamente eso era lo que deseaba lo que tenía en frente.

Entre los continuos sollozos, ella la mira directamente e interrumpe de cuajo el tren de sus pensamientos:

—¿Vienes a ayudar a mi papá?

Le sorprendió el matiz tan triste que su voz emitía, una que evidentemente estaba desgastada por el prolongado llanto. Retazos de suspiros agotados, uno tras otro, emanaban desde sus adoloridos pulmones.

Parecía cansada de llorar.

Videl no supo qué responder en un primer momento. Sus pensamientos, atascados por el miedo todavía, aún no lograban adquirir un flujo lo suficientemente coherente. Masajeó sus ojos un momento para obtener la concentración necesaria, y volvió a abrirlos cuando logró conseguirla. Al ver nuevamente el cadáver del hombre que la niña abrazaba, finalmente entendió a qué se refería la pequeña con _"¿Vienes a ayudar a mi papá?"_

—Haré lo posible... — respondió sin poder disimular su pesar. Evidentemente el muerto era el padre de la niña y por ello el llanto que prodigaba. Pero no tuvo el corazón para decirle que él había cesado su existir. Y de eso estaba segura, puesto que incluso desde la distancia que mantenía con el cádaver se podía advertir que la herida que atravesó su corazón fue letal.

Observó a la pequeña una vez más y algo que no supo explicar apreció en ella. De algún modo extraño, aquella niña le resultaba familiar; como si en algún momento de su vida la hubiera visto en alguna parte... ¿pero por qué sentía eso? Estaba segura que no la conocía, mas algo por dentro le decía que se habían cruzado en algún lado antes.

Escrutó el cuarto con detenimiento buscando algo sospechoso, pero no obtuvo tal cosa. Su instinto terminó de confirmarle que la niña no era peligrosa. Si el instinto no le había fallado hasta ahora, no tendría por qué hacerlo ahora...

Guarda el cuchillo en el bolsillo. Cuando lo hizo, buscó alguna reacción en la niña que delatara sus verdaderas intenciones, pero ella ni siquiera se percató de su acción. Siguió mirando al hombre que abrazaba; observando a su padre fallecido en atroces circunstancias.

Echa una mirada al candelabro que dejó en el suelo antes de abrir la puerta. Lo toma entre sus manos y avanza unos cuantos pasos. La luz estaba pronta a fallecer. Avanzo un poco más y, a la luz cimbreante de la agónica vela, vio más claramente la herida fatal que tenía el occiso. Algo, alguna clase de arma filosa, había traspasado su corazón. Seguramente el monstruo terrible que imitaba a una mujer había acabado con el padre de la pequeña. No había absolutamente nada que hacer por él. Videl sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos del desafortunado hombre, los cuales aún reflejaban el dolor de la muerte en sus pupilas contraídas y carentes de vida. Pero por lo menos, no había muerto de una forma tan horrible como el que había visto anteriormente.

—¿Por que papá se durmió con los ojos abiertos? ¿Cuando despertará?— preguntó la niña muy angustiada. Y todo ese inmenso pesar se lo contagió a Videl en tan solo un instante.

¿Cómo podría decirle que su padre jamás volvería? ¿Cómo decírselo sin que resultara doloroso?

Precisamente esas complicadas preguntas la conminaron a guardar un largo silencio... sencillamente no sabía como decírselo.

—¿Papá va a despertar verdad?— volvió a preguntar con su tono infantil y anhelante de una respuesta que fuese feliz. Se volvió a aferrar más bajo el brazo del hombre muerto.

Videl sintió como un terrible nudo se hizo en su garganta. Ni siquiera la saliva que tragó un instante después fue capaz de deshacerlo. Nunca pensó vivir una situación así de intensa y dramática. Nunca. ¿De qué manera podría aminorar el dolor de esa niña? ¿De qué manera podría decirle que su progenitor nunca más despertaría?

 _"Videl, pequeña, tu mami ahora está en un lugar mejor —le decía su padre intentando consolarla muchos años atrás—. Está durmiendo a la diestra de Dios en un lugar mucho mejor que éste..."_

Aquellas palabras eran tan vívidas que, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, parecía que las hubiera escuchado ayer mismo. Esa niña le recordaba a sí misma cuando tenía su edad. Quizás por eso le resultaba familiar...

Sin permitirse más dudas ni cavilaciones, escoge decir lo que tantas veces escuchó ella de su padre. Quizás esa era la única respuesta que la ayudaría a enfrentar el calvario que estaba viviendo...

Así, quiso consolarla con las mismas palabras que guardaba en el baúl de sus recuerdos, mas sus cuerdas vocales temblaron inexorablemente. No pudo hacerlo. Respiró profundo para invocar fuerzas de flaqueza y finalmente, tras unos cuantos segundos que se hicieron eternos, su lengua logró provocar los sonidos que permitían el habla:

—Tú papá ahora está en un lugar mejor.

¿Cuantas veces escuchó lo mismo de Míster Satán cuando ella le preguntaba por su madre? Una cantidad cercana al infinito, sin duda alguna.

La niña bajó su lacrimosa mirada hasta el suelo. Pareció entender la respuesta que había recibido. Sí, seguramente la entendía, pero no era capaz de procesarla o aceptarla. No podía lidiar con el dolor de su padre asesinado.

Era normal aquello: la negación es uno de los recursos mentales más frecuentes para defenderse del dolor inminente. Si para un adulto aceptar un hecho catastrófico ya es muy difícil, mucho más lo era para una niña pequeña...

—¿No volverá? — formulada su pregunta, más lágrimas escurrieron por el camino de sus pálidas mejillas.

Videl bajó la mirada totalmente apesadumbrada. Nuevamente no fue capaz de darle una respuesta inmediata. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Que podría decirle que no la hiciera sufrir tanto?

Su quijada emitió un par de temblores que no pudo disimular. Poco después dio un profundo suspiro que pareció querer expulsar sus pulmones a través de la nariz. Apretó el labio superior contra el inferior con fuerza, mientras buscaba alguna respuesta que no le provocase tanto dolor... pero por más que buscó en su mente por una, simplemente no había una respuesta que resultara indolora para algo tan terrible como la muerte de un padre.

No, definitivamente no la había... Pero tenía que hacer el intento.

—Tu papá, ahora, está durmiendo en un lugar mucho mejor que este. Está junto a Dios.

La niña intensificó las lágrimas sin poder evitarlo. Eran tantas que a sus pies se estaba formando algo parecido a una pequeño charco.

—¿No volverá?— volvió a repetir la pregunta. Alzó sus ojos de iris café, que, en el resto del globo ocular, habían sido contaminados con trazos rojos. Trazos que el llanto había provocado.

La joven cerró sus párpados y apretó sus dientes, llena de dolor. No quería por nada del mundo aniquilar la esperanza de la pequeña niña, puesto que sabía cuanto sufrimiento causaría su negativa respuesta... Lo sabía mejor que nadie porque ella también había tenido la mala fortuna de tener que experimentar y recorrer un dolor así de inmenso.

Pero tras un sentido y profundo suspiro, no tuvo más alternativa que decir la verdad irrefutable:

—No volverá, pequeña— permaneció callada unos segundos con la intención de que asimilara sus palabras. Luego intentó darle el consuelo que tal vez podría ayudarla—: Cuando una persona es muy buena Dios la lleva a su lado antes de tiempo, para que lo ayude en sus labores en el cielo.

La pequeña hizo viajar sus ojos a través de la oscuridad del cuarto. Su mirada se perdió en la frontera más insondable del dolor. Aquella frontera insalubre que una niña de su edad jamás debería conocer.

—Entonces... ¿entonces Dios no me devolverá a mi papá?

Videl ladeó su cabeza y apretó fuertemente sus párpados para no liberar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. No logró aprisionarlas del todo: una escapó por su rabillo inevitablemente.

—No, pequeña. El trabajo que debe hacer tu papá en el cielo es muy importante.

La niña por fin parece entenderlo a cabalidad. Lágrimas todavía más profusas que las anteriores brotan de su rostro. Solloza y grita de dolor. Videl, lamentablemente, no puede hacer nada por evitar ese sufrir, salvo consolarla y abrazarla como su padre lo hacía con ella.

Y eso haría.

Se sienta en el suelo, deja el candelabro con la agónica vela a un lado, y abre sus brazos para cobijarla. La pequeña niña duda unos momentos, pero acude a su regazo mientras ahoga los llantos y gritos de impotencia en el pecho de Videl. Eran dos almas lastimadas por un destino injusto. Dos almas que habían tenido que vivir algo parecido y que se habían encontrado por aquellas inescrutables coincidencias de la vida. Si alguien podía consolar a esa niña mejor que nadie, ese alguien era Videl.

¿Cuanto rato estuvieron así? Nadie lo sabría, pues la noción del tiempo se pierde en trágicas circunstancias. Por lo mismo, por un momento, el dolor las hizo olvidarse de la macabra criatura que las rondaba en la proximidad; siempre acechante, siempre aterradora. Pero simplemente no podían preocuparse por el ente diabólico cuando sus almas estaban destrozadas. Mas no podían estarlo eternamente. No. Videl, ahora más que nunca, tenía que luchar para sobrevivir. Ahora más que nunca tenía que salvar a esa niña. Debía salvarla. Y para lograrlo debían salir del maldito poblado antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Chiquita— le dijo suavizando aún más su voz, convirtiéndola en una tierna y maternal— sé que esto es muy duro para ti... yo perdí a mi madre cuando era muy pequeña— le contó su gran pesar para que entendiera que había pasado por una situación similar, de modo que nadie podría empatizar y comprenderla mejor —. No sabes cuán bien entiendo tu sufrimiento... pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. Debemos salir de este lugar infernal —la niña hundió más su cabeza en el pecho de Videl y ella comenzó a acariciar sus castaños cabellos—. Tu padre lo hubiese querido así, créeme. Sé que él te amaba como nadie y quiere que sigas adelante a pesar del dolor —dio un profundo suspiro antes de continuar—, lo sé porque mi madre quiso lo mismo para mí...

Silencio verbal, aunque no de las lágrimas; sólo tras unos minutos las mismas se apaciguaron. La menor se separó del pecho de Videl y trasladó su castaña mirada hacia la azulada. Podría haber protestado o puesto pretextos, pero no lo hizo. Entendió a la perfección que debían irse, demostrando una madurez inusitada para una chiquilla de su edad. Sólo realizó un comentario que le fue totalmente inevitable de hacer:

—Tengo miedo...

Videl siguió brindándole cariño a los sedosos cabellos de matices café, mientras pronunciaba todavía más lo tierno de su abrazo.

—Yo también tengo miedo, pero tenerlo es algo natural; existe porque nos ayuda a mantenernos alertas ante el peligro. No hay que sentir vergüenza por sentir miedo en una situación como esta. Lo importante es superar el miedo. Tú eres quien debe dominar al miedo. No que él te domine a ti —dicho esto, esbozo una sonrisa comprensiva y agregó—: Así que lo superaremos juntas, ¿vale?

La nena asintió. De alguna manera se sintió conectada inmediatamente con Videl. Le dio la impresión de ser una persona de gran corazón y nobleza. Y por supuesto, no se equivocaba en lo absoluto.

El ambiente logró distenderse un poco de lo siniestro que pulsaba por cada rincón. Videl, entonces, le hizo una pregunta de suma importancia que no podía faltar cuando se conocía a alguien:

—¿Como te llamas?

—Lizel.

—Tu nombre rima con el mío —le comentó con una sonrisa que no fue forzada—. Yo soy Videl. Y pase lo que pase puedes confiar en mí. Te protegeré aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ello— sentenció con una seguridad totalmente abrumadora.

La chiquilla no evita asombrarse con el tamaño de la determinación que desprendió cada palabra. No tuvo ninguna duda, ni siquiera la más mínima, que la joven cumpliría su palabra a cualquier costo. Por lo mismo entendió que debía partir, pero tenía que hacer algo antes de hacerlo. Se acerca a quien amaba y sigue amando, y no duda en darle un efusivo y tierno abrazo.

—Papá, te amo. Perdóname por dejarte solo por ahora, pero volveré después— sus emotivas palabras fulguraron amor por doquier. Sólo la pureza de un niño podía lograr un abrazo tan conmovedor y resplandeciente.

Videl se emociona al punto que la dualidad cuerpo-alma se volcó en lágrimas. Sin embargo, rápidamente pasó su antebrazo por los ojos para que Lizel no las notara. Miró a través de la ventana y vio que la luna se había ocultado tras unas nubes; por ello la oscuridad era más intensa que antes. En ese mismo instante, la vela fallece en el candelabro provocando que la amarga negrura volviera. Y tal enemiga siniestra no debía durar mucho: la universitaria sacó de su bolsillo la otra vela que había cogido y la encendió con las cerillas artesanales. La colocó en el candelabro y rogó porque esta vela tardara más tiempo en derretirse que la primera.

—¿Puedes llevar el candelabro?— le preguntó a Lizel, puesto que necesitaba ambas manos libres para poder protegerla. Una para el cuchillo y la otra para llevarla.

—Sí— afirmó de inmediato y tomó el objeto en su diestra.

—Agarra mi mano. No te sueltes por nada del mundo, ¿vale?

—Vale— confirmó inmediatamente, apretando sus pequeños dedos contra los más grandes de la mayor.

Retomando la concentración, Videl se preguntó que habría pasado con la madre de la chiquilla. ¿Acaso habría sido asesinada también? Consideró la opción de preguntarle, pero ya que Lizel no había mencionado nada al respecto prefirió no hacerlo. Si su madre también fue muerta no quería recordarle tal dolor. No quería causárselo por nada del mundo.

Sin embargo, y de todas maneras, necesitaba más información sobre lo que estaba sucediendo; detalles que pudieran ayudarlas a sobrevivir esta maldita pesadilla del infierno. Teniendo eso en cuenta, realiza la pregunta de una forma menos directa y más amplia: — ¿Sabes que pasó en el pueblo?

La respuesta tardó varios segundos en llegar. Tanta fue la espera que Videl clavó sus zafiros en los orbes castaños de la pequeña, quien parecía no querer hablar. Como si un súbito y estruendoso temor se hubiera apoderado de todo su ser. Videl, empero, no se impacientó. No la apresuró ni con el habla ni con la mirada. Esperó pacientemente por una respuesta, hasta que ésta finalmente llegó para azotarla en toda la extensión de aquella palabra:

—Mi mamá envió a todos al cielo...

Videl queda perpleja, absolutamente anonadada. Boquiabierta totalmente. Incluso su corriente sanguínea detuvo su fluir un breve lapso. Dios, ¿que fue lo que dijo esa pequeña?

¿Acaso había dicho _"mi mamá"_? ¿o sólo había escuchado mal?

Una expresión demencial de sorpresa toma posesión de sus facciones. No puede creer las palabras recién pronunciadas.

—Tu mamá los... — intentó confirmar lo antes oído, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la perturbadora pregunta.

—Sí, a todos... a todos menos a mí... — nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en sus lagunas castañas. Evidencia irrefutable de que sintió muchísimo dolor al decirlo.

A Videl le costó mucho esfuerzo que la abandonara el asombro que se adueñó de su ser. Es que era completamente inverosímil y espeluznante al mismo tiempo. ¿Entonces esa cosa que había visto en el bosque era humana? No podía creer tal cosa y mucho menos lo podría asimilar. La horrible faz cadavérica y carente de pupilas en sus globos oculares, no podían pertenecer de ninguna manera a un ser humano. Parecía más un cadáver viviente que una fémina. ¿Cómo se podía explicar eso? ¿Y cómo se podía explicar que una sola mujer fuera capaz de provocar la carnicería de masacrar a una villa entera? Era prácticamente imposible tal cosa. Pero a pesar de lo ilógico, Lizel le estaba diciendo con plena seguridad que su madre los había matado a todos. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué significado o trasfondo tenía este asunto tan macabro? ¿Realmente una mujer sola había sido capaz de masacrar a una villa y sus habitantes de maneras tan hórridas como ese cadáver cortado por la mitad?

Suelta un momento la mano de la niña para que no se diera cuenta de los temblores que comenzaron a emitir músculos. Trató de inmovilizar el tremor de una mano con la otra, lográndolo a medias. Tenía que relajarse antes de que la niña se percatara de su miedo y terminara cayendo en la desesperación por lo mismo. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, aunque conteniendo lo audible en cada una de ellas.

—¿Cómo se llama tu madre?— preguntó lo primero que le vino a la mente, mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a la altura de la pequeña, tomándola suavemente por los hombros.

—Lucy.

—¿Cómo es ella?

—¿Cómo? — repitió la pregunta mirándola extrañada, sin entender a qué se refería.

—Sí, ¿cómo es físicamente?

—Tiene cabello largo y de color café. Sus ojos son cafés también. Es muy parecida a mí... —terminó agregando lo último tras unos segundos.

La mirada de Videl se contrajo. Efectivamente le pareció ver que ese monstruo tenía el cabello marrón, aunque por la bruma no podría afirmarlo con certeza. No obstante, había algo diferente en la descripción hecha por Lizel: los globos oculares de la horrible mujer no contenían ojos cafés. De hecho, eran completamente blancos y vacíos.

Suspira nuevamente, como una manera de aquietar la pulsación incesante de sus nervios.

—¿Sabes qué pasó con ella? ¿Sabes por qué hizo lo que hizo?

—No lo sé... —gimoteó sufrimiento en cada palabra— ... mamá siempre fue muy amable... pero en unos días algo sucedió y fue cambiando su manera de ser. Mi papá dijo que estaba volviéndose loca. Y eso fue lo que le escuché gritar antes de ir con Dios... — sus labios formaron un puchero amargo que exhaló tristeza sin igual.

Videl, conmovida, decidió no hacer más preguntas de momento. Estaba muy confundida, pues no sabía qué pensar respecto a la nueva información recibida. No podía creer que la cosa que había visto fuera humana... ¡algo así de espantoso no podía serlo!

¿Por qué la madre de Lizel había cambiado su comportamiento? ¿Por qué se había vuelto un ente lleno de malignidad? ¿Y en cuanto tiempo cambió de esa manera? ¿Fue un cambio paulatino o repentino? Quería saber más, deseaba conocer cada detalle, pero no quería atosigar a la pequeña con preguntas que le traerían terribles y dolorosos recuerdos. La información, de todas maneras, la iría obteniendo de a poco mientras caminaran. Obtenerla toda de un solo golpe podría ser perjudicial para la niña... e incluso para ella misma...

Pero sobre todas las preguntas anteriores había una aún más importante, y de la cual era seguro que la niña no tendría una respuesta: ¿por qué _"Lucy"_ había matado a todos en el pueblo excepto a la niña? ¿Tal vez alguna clase de instinto materno remanente se lo impidió?

No sabía que demonios pensar. Realmente no lo sabía. Esta situación demencial se ponía más intrigante que nunca...

De súbito, un ruido apenas audible se escuchó a sus espaldas. A una distancia de pocos metros. Videl se volteó encarando el pasillo que bamboleaba al compás dictado por la luz oscilante de la vela. No logró ver nada. Pero esto la hizo entender que no podía perder el tiempo meditando sobre Lucy y su conducta aterradora. Tenían que salir lo antes posible de allí.

Apresuran el paso. La joven mujer iba por delante, el cuchillo asido en su mano con fiereza. Lizel pegada a su lado, llevando el candelabro y mirando hacia atrás para cubrir la retaguardia.

El pasillo era largo, mucho más de lo que en un principio había pensado Videl.

—Hay puerta de salida por allá, ¿verdad?— preguntó a la niña para confirmar lo que había dado por seguro, pero que no sabía realmente.

—Sí— confirmó a la vez que movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo como signo de afirmación.

—Antes encontré una puerta cerrada con llave, en este mismo pasillo pero más atrás. ¿Sabes que hay dentro?— preguntó aunando la esperanza que allí hubieran armas de fuego.

—No lo sé— pero la misma fue fulminada por Lizel.

—¿Tu papá tenía alguna pistola o escopeta que usar?— insistió de todas formas.

—No. Siempre dijo que los perros nos protegían.

—¿Los perros? — intrigada, frunció su ceño al instante — No vi ninguno.

—Fueron envenenados días antes de que pasara todo... — bajó su cabeza muy entristecida por ello.

—¿Tu madre no los...? — _"mató"_. Esa era la palabra que terminaría la frase, pero Videl no quiso decirla delante de una niña tan pequeña. A pesar de lo que Lizel había tenido que vivir y presenciar, no quería decir directamente la dura palabra "muerte".

—No —la pequeña entendió a qué se refería— Mamá no les hizo nada. Fueron envenenados. —Sus labios guardaron silencio tras lo dicho; luego agregó—: Papá decía que este pueblo, junto a sus perros, cumplían una función muy importante en el mundo.

El ceño de Videl se apretó tanto que sus cejas casi se tocaron. Su faz cogió intriga por cada célula que la conformaba.

—¿Una importante función? ¿Sabes cuál?

—No. Yo quería saberlo, pero me decía que era muy pequeña todavía.

Videl ralentiza su caminar a la vez que comienza a reflexionar las implicancias de lo recién revelado. Una idea se atascó en su cabeza con la fuerza de una estaca. Ahora que lo recordaba, había visto una estatua de un perro en la plazoleta ubicada en mitad de la calle. ¿Pero qué tipo de relación había entre lo sucedido y los perros envenenados?

—Ya estamos cerca, quedan unos pasos más solamente— anunció la niña, sacándola del críptico laberinto en que se convirtieron sus pensamientos.

Siguieron avanzando con cuidado. Ambas escrutando con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Sabes si el cambio de tu madre fue repentino o paulatino?— indagó en busca de más información.

—¿Qué es paulatino?— siendo una niña pequeña, era normal que su vocabulario no fuera amplio todavía.

—Significa "poco a poco"— precisó Videl.

—La verdad mamá cambió su conducta en unos días... creo que desde una semana y media atrás... se alejó de mí y también de papá. Salía a pasear al bosque todo el día sola y cuando llegaba en la noche se encerraba en el cuarto que tiene llave y no le permitía a papá entrar. Él no sabía por qué.

—¿El cuarto con llave? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí.

 _"¿Qué habrá dentro de ese cuarto? ¿Habrá algo que dé una explicación lógica a lo que está sucediendo?"_ se preguntó Videl, realmente intrigada.

No pudo seguir divagando. Sin darse cuenta prácticamente, habían llegado a la parte trasera de la casa. Sillas y sillones hechos de mimbre fueron iluminados por la llama de la vela. Algunos cuadros de diversos paisajes y estilos colgaban de las paredes. Pero no había tiempo de apreciar detalles que no eran importantes, Videl inmediatamente buscó la puerta de salida. Tras un instante, la encontró. Nunca en su vida pensó que una simple puerta pudiera significar tanto; que pudiera significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte...

Sin embargo, la emoción no podía eclipsar su raciocinio y las precauciones necesarias. De ningún modo podía descuidarse.

—Lizel, pásame el candelabro por favor.

Ella así lo hizo.

Por inercia causada por los nervios, Videl da algunos suspiros que le son útiles para calmar el bullir de su interior. Logrado esto, se acerca a la ventana ubicada a un lado de la puerta. Observó a través de ella y pudo ver una terraza amplia. Por encima había una techumbre de unos cuatro metros de largo que protegía de la lluvia y el sol. Estaba sostenida por pilares que, aunque no eran gruesos, se notaban muy firmes.

Presintió que aquel patio debía ser bonito de día, pero de noche apenas podía notarse algo en la oscuridad. ¿A dónde llevaría esta salida? Videl se preguntaba ello, cuando de pronto, entre las furtivas sombras, percibió un movimiento sumamente inquietante...

Acercó la luz a la ventana y, bajo la débil llamarada, vio la silueta de una silla mecedora que se estaba moviendo sola. Su corazón se agitó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, incrementando la velocidad de su latir. Reflexionó la idea de que el viento pudiera estar moviendo la silla, pero le pareció poco creíble esa explicación... Los movimientos eran tan fluidos, tan humanos, que alguien debía estar sentado encima. Trató de ver una figura ubicada allí, de modo que pegó la vela a la ventana, pero aún así la silueta no se aclaró lo suficiente. Se fijó en el cielo y dio cuenta de que la luna seguía bajo nubes. La noche, debido a ello, había adquirido una oscuridad más perturbadora de lo usual.

—¿Qué ves?— preguntó la niña que, por su baja estatura, no alcanzaba a mirar a través de la ventana. Pero su pregunta fue tan repentina que Videl no pudo evitar llevar una mano al pecho. Estaba tan concentrada en la mecedora, que la voz de Lizel le provocó un susto de horrores.

La miró, y cuando iba a responder algo sucedió. Un destello brillante se coló a través de la ventana. Videl se gira para observar, pero no dio cuenta de nada. ¿Quizás había sido un relámpago? ¿Tal vez una tormenta eléctrica estaba próxima a desatarse?

Tras unos segundos el sonido estentóreo de un trueno confirmó sus suposiciones. Alizel, con temor, se abrazó más a su pierna.

—Tranquila— trató de calmarla Videl, aunque ella misma no lo estaba para nada—, creo que se desatará una tormenta...

Siguió observando por la ventana y posicionó su mirar en la silla que seguía moviéndose sola. Fue entonces que el destello de otro relámpago le gritó la más aterradora verdad:

Un cadáver sin cabeza estaba meciéndose allí...

Videl, completamente espantada, dio un par de pasos atrás. Por el cuerpo de la víctima, dedujo que era una mujer. Pero no pudo seguir observando tal horror, puesto que el destello de un rayo era siempre fugaz. La joven universitaria mordió el dorso de su mano como una manera de desahogar la tensión que le provocó la pavorosa imagen.

El trueno del rayo que le descubrió la verdad se escuchó poco después, azotando sus oídos como también los de Lizel.

—Tengo miedo— dijo la pequeña. Videl no respondió.

 _"Ese cadáver no puede estar meciéndose solo. Es imposible tal cosa. La bestia, probablemente, le dio el impulso necesario..."_

Otro maldito relámpago destelló y un terror visceral se apoderó de la universitaria, cortando de cuajo sus pensamientos. El monstruo con forma de mujer apareció a un lado de la silla, sujetando desde los cabellos una cabeza decapitada y sangrante...

— _Eres la siguiente...—_ volvió a escuchar en sus oídos la voz dual y trastornada. Una voz espeluznante capaz de infundir el más terrible de los terrores sólo con escucharla.

Videl, al instante, se sintió colgando de un escarpado precipicio; aquella criatura demoníaca se estaba encargando de llevarla hacia el pozo más profundo del terror. Enloquecerla de pavor parecía ser su sádica intención.

—¡Vámonos!— grita sin camuflar su miedo espantoso.

—¿Que pasó?— preguntó la niña, muy atemorizada con la reacción. Por lo visto, ella no había escuchado la terrorífica voz que Videl sí.

—¡Tenemos que irnos!

Videl corre y la niña intenta seguir su ritmo, pero evidentemente no puede lograrlo. La mujer retrocede, apaga la vela con un soplido, la guarda en el bolsillo y tira el candelabro al suelo. Toma a Lizel en sus brazos y corre con ella a todo lo que pueden dar sus pies.

 _"Dios mío, ¿cómo puedo salvar a esta niña? ¿Cómo?"_

Corre a toda la velocidad. Mientras lo hacía, un par de truenos resonaron por las paredes del pasillo como siniestros tambores de muerte. No tardó mucho en llegar a la entrada de la casona. Da rápidas miradas hacia todos lados, deja a la niña en el piso, saca el cuchillo y de una feroz patada abre la puerta para salir.

Observa su alrededor, escruta por todos lados como una gacela que se sabe acechada por una leona. No logra ver a nadie. Eso era lo que parecía, pero algo no tarda en llamar su atención: en la pequeña plaza, la estatua del perro hecha de bronce, había sido decapitada. Videl dio un paso atrás, asustada inevitablemente. Lizel la imitó. Busca con su mirada la cabeza, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Reúne valor nuevamente y se acerca a la estatua, siempre dispuesta a dar una cuchillada mortal a cualquier cosa que pudiera arremeter. Al observarla, notó que la escultura no era hueca como supuso en un primer momento. Era sólida. Totalmente sólida.

¿Cuanta fuerza debía tener esa criatura para decapitar una estatua de macizo bronce como si fuera poca cosa? Definitivamente por más que la niña dijera que era su madre, ese monstruo no podía ser humano...

Clava su vista en el lugar opuesto por donde había entrado a la villa y opta por correr hacia allá. No estaba dispuesta a estar un solo segundo más en este sitio que parecía el mismísimo averno sobre la Tierra. Sin embargo, la niña interrumpe su decisión con voz temblorosa:

—Falta la inscripción que tenía el perrito... — dicho esto, llevó su índice hacia la parte inferior de la dañada escultura.

—¿Una inscripción?— volteó a verla con ojos inquisitivos.

—Sí... — confirmó y se dio una breve pausa antes de volver a hablar— la recuerdo bien porque la vi muchas veces. Decía: _"Sólo el ser más noble puede hacer frente a la verdadera maldad"_

Videl queda completamente estática, pensando en la enigmática razón de que la inscripción no estuviera en su lugar. ¿Qué significado encerraba aquella frase? ¿Y por qué la maldita criatura infernal había quitado la inscripción?

Lo meditó tanto que las preguntas dieron varias vueltas por su cabeza. Alguna relación tenía con la criatura... parecía evidente aquello. ¿Pero cuál? ¿Y qué conexión tenía este poblado con el maldito monstruo?

—¿Acaso...?— diría una frase en voz alta, pero la misma fue impedida por un brutal relámpago que produjo, instantáneamente, un trueno ensordecedor. El sonido fue chocante para los oídos, pero aún más chocante fue lo que reflejó su resplandor...

La perturbadora sombra de una mujer fue iluminada en la salida del poblado. Videl, ojos muy abiertos mediante, supo enseguida de quien se trataba. Y por lo mismo, una máscara de miedo maquilló su rostro.

—¿Mamá?— musitó la niña en una mezcla irracional de temor y anhelo. A pesar de lo que había pasado, seguía teniendo la infantil esperanza de que su madre recuperase la cordura perdida. Después de todo, aquella que la había cuidado y amado desde que había nacido no podía ser realmente malvada...

Videl, instintivamente, pone a la pequeña por detrás para protegerla. Entendió que la diablesa no prolongaría por más tiempo el macabro y sádico juego de terror. Inevitablemente, cadenciosas avalanchas de miedo se posesionaron de ella, pero a pesar de esos azotes sobre su ser, no dudaría en proteger a la niña con su propia vida si eso era menester. Si esa maldita cosa realmente tenía algo de humana, entonces se encargaría de asesinarla a cualquier precio.

 _"No moriré sola, llevaré a esa horrible malevolencia conmigo... Y perdóname si he de morir aquí Gohan, perdóname pero tengo que proteger a esta niña"_

Coloca el puñal en posición de combate, dispuesta a atravesar el túnel de muerte que representa la diabólica entidad que tiene por delante.

... Sin nada que pudiera evitarlo, el terrible y decisivo enfrentamiento por fin había llegado...

* * *

 _Continuará._


	5. Capítulo Cuarto

¡Hola! Aquí el nuevo capítulo de este fic que ya era hora de continuar. Quiero darle muchísimas gracias a todos quienes han comentado y dado favs y follow, y en especial a quienes apoyaron con reviews el último capítulo. Así que muchas gracias a Majo24, Videlsnsjj, Shadechu Nightray, SviMarcy, LadyKa0 y Gohan. Muchas gracias por leer y darse el tiempo de comentar, es algo que agradezco mucho en verdad ^^

Ahora los dejo con la lectura, esperando que la disfruten ;D

* * *

 _Nunca confíes en nadie..._

* * *

 _ **La Sombra, Capítulo Cuarto**_

* * *

Videl sabe bien que la muerte está más cerca que nunca antes. Lo sabe y por ello muchos recuerdos se revuelven en su mente con la fuerza de un voraz torbellino.

Comienza a recordarse niña, cuando su padre recién iniciaba su tarea de enseñarle artes marciales. Se ve adolescente, como la chica ruda y distante que nadie conocía profundamente. Nadie hasta que llegó él... su Gohan. Recuerda su tierna sonrisa, en el inolvidable día en que intercambiaron sus primeras palabras. Las memorias de la preparatoria fueron las que más tiempo insistieron en permanecer navegando por su mente... Las sonrisas juntos, la infinita felicidad que habían forjado a través del tiempo, los dulces besos y el fragor de los primeros momentos de pasión. Las lágrimas que ambos habían compartido entre sus penas guardadas en el corazón. Momentos íntimos y llenos de felicidad que nunca más volverían...

¿Así que eso era lo que se pensaba antes de morir?

Por un momento, ansió en su mirada un campo de bellos mirasoles en vez de la negra e infame oscuridad que la rodeaba. Por un instante, deseó ver a Gohan en vez de a la criatura abominable que por ella acechaba...

Da un profundo suspiro para abandonar el flujo de sus pensamientos. Necesita deshacerse de ellos para concentrarse en lo que está pasando en el mundo real. Tiene que aniquilar cualquier tipo de distracción, pues necesita darle el tiempo necesario a Lizel para que huya y escape de la terrible abominación que yace en frente.

— Lizel, necesito que corras hacia esa dirección como nunca antes lo hiciste — señaló con su índice el lugar opuesto a donde se encontraba la diabólica criatura —. Yo me encargaré de darte el tiempo necesario para que escapes.

La pequeña ensancha sus ojos, sorprendida. Esgrime una protesta: — Pero mi mamá... ella no me hará daño. Ella no me ha hecho nada.

Videl guardó silencio unos segundos, meditabunda. Era cierto que la niña era la única sobreviviente de la masacre... ¿pero quién podría asegurar que esa cosa maldita en verdad no la lastimaría?

— Lizel — se acuclilló para ponerse a su altura y dirigió su mirada directamente a los castaños luceros—, yo no sé qué le sucedió a tu madre. Pero créeme que lo que está en frente no es la persona que tú conociste. Si quieres vivir debes huir. Es la única forma.

Silencio absoluto. No hubo respuesta alguna. Lo único que quebrantó el mutismo fue el sonido de unos pasos que comenzaban a aproximarse. La criatura estaba avanzando a paso tranquilo, como lo hace alguien que sabe que tiene el control de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor.

— Yo seré la carnada, tú sólo preocúpate por sobrevivir.

— Pero no quiero dejarte... — alegó la niña, estrellando su mejilla contra el pecho de Videl. Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus preocupados ojos.

— ¿Quieres vivir? — hecha la pregunta, acarició los sedosos cabellos marrones con sublime ternura.

— Sí...

— Entonces debes hacerlo. Debes huir — tras decirlo, miró hacia la sombra que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellas.

— ¿Vas a morir? — preguntó la niña con miedo a la respuesta.

Silencio nuevamente. No hubo palabras afirmativas. Tampoco negativas. Videl condenó a sus labios a permanecer sellados, puesto que el destino era totalmente incierto. Sigue enredando sus dedos entre las hebras castañas de la pequeña y, mirándola a los ojos, le dice lo siguiente: — Sólo te pido un último favor. Cuando escapes, porque sé que lo harás, encuentra a un hombre llamado Son Gohan y dile que pensé en él hasta el último momento. Que fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida y que lo amé con todo mi corazón.

Nuevamente un trágico mutismo se apoderó de todo el entorno.

— Pero...

Los pasos de la enemiga bestial empezaron a oírse cada vez más cerca; cada crujido del suelo encogía los huesos y el corazón por igual. No había tiempo para seguir hablando.

— ¡Corre Lizel! ¡Corre por favor!

La niña, con lágrimas viajando por el camino dictado por sus mejillas, obedece por fin el pedido de la joven. No vacila más y echa a correr, grabando en su memoria el nombre del hombre a quien debía encontrar: Son Gohan. Unos metros más allá, echa una última mirada a Videl. Y de algún modo enigmático e inexplicable, los corazones de ambas supieron con certeza que nunca más volverían a verse...

Videl la observa alejarse, anhelando que logre escapar de las garras del atroz demonio que se acercaba.

Las nubes echaron su grisácea cortina sobre la luna, ocultando su luz. Gracias a ello, todo se volvió incluso más oscuro de lo que ya era. Videl no era capaz de ver más alla de un par de metros.

Los pasos que la sombra hacía sobre la tierra se hacían cada vez más y más cercanos, anunciando su letal proximidad. Lo desconcertante era que a veces se oían desde un lugar y otras veces desde el sitio opuesto. El sonido de su caminar cambiaba tan rápido que parecía que eran dos entes los que se acercaban en vez de uno. Cuando anteriormente huyó a través del bosque ya había visto la velocidad de la que el monstruo disponía, pero aún así seguía sin poder creer que pudiera desplazarse tan rápido. Era una locura anormal. La vil criatura podría atacarla desde cualquier lugar y desde cualquier dirección sin esfuerzo alguno.

De pronto el cielo negro se esclareció, acuchillado por el destello furioso de un rayo. El mismo le permite ver a la figura sin ojos a tan sólo unos cuantos metros. Producto de la visión, en su ser se estacionó el más terrible de los temores. Lo que estaba en frente era una monstruosidad inhumana, algo que parecía salido de una hórrida historia de ciencia ficción. Algo macabro y vil que despedía maldad por todos sus poros infectos. La falta de ojos que había en ella la hacía todavía más tétrica, si es que tal cosa era posible. ¿Cómo podía ver sin ojos? ¿Qué clase de ser infernal era el que tenía en frente?

El temblor involuntario de sus manos le hace saber el miedo que comienza a consumir su alma. El puñal se bambolea entre sus dedos como un barco afrontando una tormenta. Pero la fuerza de su ímpetu aleteó para ganar más vuelo y así poder superar el temor. Debía ser la guerrera que siempre había sido; sólo así tendría una chance real de sobrevivir.

 _"¿Vas a morir?"_ — se preguntó a sí misma mentalmente.

Fue entonces que un vasto clamor levantó su alma y le inyectó determinación.

 _"¡No! ¡Yo la mataré a ella!"_

No iba a morir aquí. No lo haría. De ella y de nadie más que ella dependía que esa niña pudiera salvar con vida. Y como escapar no era una opción, sólo tenía la alternativa de enfrentar a la impía mujer. Deja el maldito temor a un lado y se concentra en lo que debe hacer.

¿Cómo podría salvar con vida?

Evidentemente en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no tenía ninguna posibilidad de derrotar a esa cosa que la superaba por mucho en fuerza y velocidad. De modo que para lograr su objetivo tenía que ser inteligente y audaz. Primero que todo necesitaba tener su espalda cubierta por una pared lo antes posible. En este mismo instante su retaguardia era un blanco abierto a cualquier ataque fulminante. Sin dudarlo ni pensarlo, corre hacia la casa parecida a una iglesia. Su espalda se adosa a la pared y comienza a desplazarse de esa manera hasta la entrada. En ningún momento se despegó del muro de madera que protegía su retaguardia.

Observa atentamente su alrededor buscando la maligna sombra, pero no logra atisbarla. El sonido de sus pasos dejó de escucharse completamente.

Siempre pegada a la pared, llega hasta la puerta de acceso. Tenía claro que enfrentar a esa abominación ahora mismo, sólo significaría perder la vida y eso no le daría el suficiente tiempo a Lizel para escapar. Tenía que prolongar el enfrentamiento el máximo tiempo posible. Demorar la caza lo que más pudiera. Sú única posibilidad de victoria era matarla en una arremetida que la tomara por sorpresa, pues en un combate de frente no tenía ninguna chance.

La presa debía dar pelea y prolongar el asedio del cazador durante el máximo tiempo posible.

Gira la manija con su zurda, manteniendo siempre fija su vista vigilante.

La criatura seguía sin caminar o eso era lo que se inducía de la falta de ruidos. El sonido del silencio era espectral y eso la ponía todavía más nerviosa. Prefería escuchar los pasos de la criatura antes que no tener idea alguna de donde se encontraba...

Videl abre la puerta, adentrándose en la casa. Observa hacia el espejo y se asusta al ver una imagen reflejada en él. Profiere una maldición cuando se da cuenta que era sólo su propio reflejo entre las sombras.

Maldita situación desquiciada.

Sin vela que arda, la oscuridad apenas la dejaba mirar algo...

Ansió con todas sus fuerzas poseer los ojos de un búho o un gato, aunque fuera tan sólo por unos míseros minutos. ¡Cuanta falta le hacía el candelabro que había arrojado cuando corrió junto a Lizel! ¡Nunca debió soltarlo!

— No pienses cosas que ya no tienen arreglo, Videl. Concéntrate en lo que está pasando —recriminó el divagar inútil de sus pensamientos; su mirada seguía atenta a cualquier cosa que se moviera siquiera un centímetro. Va hacia la ventana y su vista recorre cada rincón para ver a la maldita criatura. No logra verla. ¿Acaso comenzaba a jugar con ella nuevamente? ¿Acaso la torturaría prolongando el miedo una vez más?

De súbito, recuerda el armario donde había encontrado las velas en su primera visita. Quizás si buscaba en los demás cajones podría encontrar más de ellas.

 _"Ojalá así sea"._

Rápidamente va hacia el aparador y, con movimientos nerviosos como los de una ardilla, registra los cajones. Finalmente, tras un par de minutos, consigue lo que estaba buscando: un candelabro. En él yacía una vela gastada que había formado un coágulo de cera. Podría usarlo para iluminarse, pero con suerte duraría un par de minutos.

No necesita pensar mucho la solución: utiliza las cerillas y prende la vela casi fallecida. Acto seguido, usa su cuchillo para hacer pedazos trozos de su pantalón; los envuelve alrededor del candelabro hasta hacerlos arder, transformando la herramienta en una improvisada antorcha. Las telas tardarían más en consumirse e iluminarían de mejor manera.

Realizó lo planeado sin importar que la luz delatara su posición. No valía la pena ocultarse, puesto que esa criatura siempre, en todo momento, supo donde estaba. Y para enfrentarla necesitaba luz a toda costa, puesto que la oscuridad era una desventaja demasiado amplia como para poder ignorarla.

¿Dónde podía realizar la emboscada? ¿Debía subir por la escalera hacia los pisos superiores y esperarla ahí? ¿Cuál decisión podría salvarle la vida?

Subir significaba ir a terreno desconocido, pues en su primera incursión no investigó los pisos superiores. En cambio del primer nivel ya conocía prácticamente cada recoveco y eso era una ventaja.

Poco tarda en optar por permanecer a nivel de piso. Sí, definitivamente era mejor pelear en terreno conocido que en uno completamente ignoto.

Avanza nuevamente por el pasillo, la espalda siempre pegada a la fría pared. A cada paso las tablas crujían más de la cuenta, como si quisieran ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. De vez en cuando la antorcha exacerba su crepitar. Y otras veces el retumbar de algunos truenos parten el silencio en pedazos.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, vuelve a toparse con la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave. En esa misteriosa habitación quizás había algún arma para poder defenderse. Una que fuera más útil que un simple puñal. Incluso quizás ese era el lugar idóneo para emboscar a la mujer bestial...

 _"Mi mamá se encerraba en la habitación con llave y no dejaba a mi papá entrar..."_

Esas fueron las palabras que Lizel le había dicho antes. Lucy, la madre de la niña, pasó días allí antes que toda esta demencia sucediese...

¿Qué habría realmente tras esa puerta? A todas luces algo muy importante, puesto que por alguna sospechosa razón era el único cuarto que tenía la cerradura puesta...

Vuelve a recordar a Lizel y otra frase dicha por ella comienza a darle vueltas como un carrusel de enigmas desatados:

 _"Sólo el ser más puro puede vencer a la verdadera maldad..."_

Ese era el enunciado, inscrito en la estatua del perro, que la diablesa quitó por algún motivo...

¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso era la clave para lograr asesinar a esa aberración inhumana? Quizás así fuera... quizás tras esa misteriosa habitación estaba su única alternativa para sobrevivir esta tragedia...

Decidida a averiguarlo, lanza un par de furibundas patadas para abrirla, mas no lo consiguió. Acopia todas sus fuerzas en nuevos intentos, pero, tal como las primeras veces, resultó malditamente fútil.

La puerta era del roble más resistente y presumió, con total seguridad, que ni siquiera su amado Gohan podría haberla abierto a patadas.

— Oh Gohan... —musita su nombre, agobiada por el pesar de no tenerlo cerca — espero que estés bien...

La frustración gobierna sus pensamientos por unos momentos, solo creando lamentaciones que de poco servirían. ¿Dónde rayos estaría la llave que podría abrir la sólida cerradura? ¿Por qué esa maldita puerta no tenía alguna debilidad?

... Debilidad...

Esa palabra se clava en su mente con fuerza inaudita. Por alguna casualidad, el tren de sus pensamientos se detuvo en una idea que su padre siempre le dijo desde que había comenzado a entrenarla: Nada ni nadie es invencible. Por más fuerte que sea alguien, siempre tendrá alguna debilidad que explotar.

Ese monstruo quizás no era humano, pero también debía poseer un punto débil. ¡Por ello había quitado la frase inscrita en la estatua! Era la única opción razonable que explicara esa conducta.

Y la clave de esa debilidad debía estar oculta en el maldito cuarto cerrado...

Una brizna de esperanza trepidó por su semblante. Tenía que entrar a ese cuarto a como diera lugar...

El primer problema era encontrar la llave que pudiera abrirlo. Si lograba hallarla, entonces surgiría un segundo problema: si esa habitación no tenía salida, podría quedar atrapada a merced del demonio con forma de mujer. Pero... ¿acaso no estaba atrapada ya? ¿Acaso el monstruo no estaba jugando con ella ya? Por lo menos dentro del cuarto podría hacerle una emboscada cuando esa cosa atravesara la puerta...

 _"Deja de pensar Videl, hazlo. Es tu única opción"_

Definitivamente la clave de todo debía estar en ese misterioso cuarto cerrado con llave...

¿Pero dónde estaría la susodicha?

Como un relámpago, un pensamiento hizo un clic visceral en su mente y se quedó allí como una estaca penetrante. El cadáver del padre de Lizel, debía tener la llave. Y si no estaba allí debía estar en algún lugar de ese cuarto que apestaba a muerte. Su corazón le gritaba con insistencia que allí estaba la única esperanza de abrir esa puerta. La única posible.

No se permite vacilar ni siquiera un segundo. Comienza a correr hacia donde encontró a la pequeña Lizel. En su carrera, la antorcha casi se apaga por el aire a contra viento. Detuvo su correr para que la llama recuperase su vigor y cuando lo hizo, continuó con más cuidado que antes.

No supo cuanto demoró en llegar al cuarto, pero sin duda que fue rápido. El cadáver seguía en el mismo lugar, expeliendo en la atmósfera el horrible y nauseabundo hedor de la sangre.

 _"No quiero morir de esta forma. No. Yo quiero morir junto a Gohan muchos años más tarde, después de haber creado la familia que tanto anhelamos formar. Morir tras haber cumplido las metas de mi vida..."_

Sin perder tiempo va hacia el cadáver y arrugando la nariz registra sus bolsillos, aunando la esperanza de que la llave que buscaba estuviera allí. No obstante, el artículo ansiado no hizo acto de aparición.

— ¡Maldición! — se quejó amargamente.

Sin perder de vista ningún movimiento por si la "mujer" aparecía, se brinda a la labor de revisar los cajones. Sus dedos tardaron la nada misma en hacer contacto con algo frío. Aquella temperatura propia del metal. Extrae el objeto del cajón y se alegra al ver un llavero con tres llaves pendiendo de él. Lo echa al bolsillo a la vez que un suspiro de alivio emana desde lo hondo de sus pulmones.

No pudo creer lo rápido que la encontró. Lo había logrado, ¡lo había conseguido! Por una miserable vez, el destino le había dado tregua y se había aliado con ella.

Sale del cuarto con la antorcha y la cuchilla siempre por delante. Fue entonces que algo la llenó de pavor hasta los cimientos más profundos de sus nervios. Un par de ratones salieron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su dirección en vez de huir de ella. La sobrepasaron, de hecho. Los pequeños animales escapaban aterrorizados de verdad. Asustados como nunca antes había visto a ningún ser vivo...

Fue entonces que Videl entendió que el monstruo estaba detrás de ella. Se gira violentamente y lanza una cuchillada abarcando el ancho del pasillo en toda su extensión. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que esperaba, nada hizo contacto contra su puñal. Mueve la antorcha más por delante para ver mejor, pero nada había. Absolutamente nada había.

O por lo menos nada que pudiera ser percibido por los ojos...

Sin embargo, a pesar de no localizar a la terrible criatura, no tuvo la más mínima duda que estaba en esa dirección, acechándola agazapada. Los ratones envueltos en pánico eran la fidedigna prueba de aquello.

Domina sus nervios y, sabiendo que debe tomar decisiones rápidas, corre hacia el cuarto empleando toda la fuerza que los músculos de sus piernas eran capaces de ejercer. La velocidad que alcanzó incluso llegó a sorprenderla. Arribó por fin a la puerta ansiada y saca el llavero de la esperanza desde su bolsillo. Su mente se enfoca en congelar sus nervios para evitar cualquier tremor que pudiera hacer caer el llavero de sus manos. Incrusta la primera llave, pero la cerradura no cedió el paso. Usa la segunda a la vez que mira a ambos lados del pasillo, y fue entonces que la puerta suelta el seguro.

Videl sintió, en todo el significado de la palabra, como su alma volvía al cuerpo. Pero todavía no era el momento de bajar la guardia, puesto que no sabía que clase de horror podría haber dentro de ese cuarto. ¿Qué cosas habría allí?

Había llegado la espeluznante hora de averiguarlo...

Abre la puerta y lo tétrico del cuarto la recibe a manos abiertas. La oscuridad apenas retrocedía ante el temblor de la tela en combustión. El cuarto es amplio y alfombrado; resultaba inquietante en verdad. Desde la posición de Videl no se alcanza a ver la pared contraria. Se introduce sin más vacilaciones y pone el seguro a la puerta de nuevo. No quería que el abyecto monstruo entrara tras ella... Aunque si tenía la fuerza dantesca de decapitar una estatua de bronce, entonces de nada servía poner el seguro. Pensando en ello, a la luz vacilante de la antorcha, inspecciona atentamente buscando algún mueble que sirviera para bloquear la entrada. Encuentra un armario cargado de libros y decide emplearlo como obstáculo. Le cuesta un montón moverlo, tanto que necesitó invocar fuerzas desde donde no las tenía para poder conseguirlo. A duras penas lo logró. El esfuerzo realizado la hizo sudar tanto que la ropa se le pegoteó a la piel. Para evitar la desagradable sensación levantó un poco las prendas entre sus dedos.

La alfombra enmudece sus pisadas completamente. Se sorprende al ver la cantidad inmensa de libros que hay allí. Evidentemente se trataba de una biblioteca. La cantidad de libros y pergaminos vetustos y amarillentos resultaba impresionante. Por lo desgastados que lucían, se deducía que debían ser muy antiguos, incluso quizás de muchos siglos atrás.

¿Habría una salida en ese cuarto? Sólo adentrándose más podría averiguarlo. Al hacerlo, descubrió que era más amplio de lo que en un principio imaginó. Caminó y caminó, descubriendo en el trayecto que no habían ventanas o chimenea que permitieran escapar. Finalmente llega a la pared contraria a la entrada: tal como había previsto no existía salida. La única estaba por donde había entrado...

Satisfecha su primera necesidad, comienza a explorar con más cuidado la habitación. Dirige su mirada hacia las paredes y observa que muchas pinturas al óleo cuelgan de ellas. Algunas de naturaleza muerta, otras de aspecto surrealista. Ella no era experta en arte, pero a simple vista las pinturas parecían de estilo gótico, al igual que esta casa lo era.

Acerca la antorcha con mucho cuidado para no iniciar un desafortunado incendio. En el cuarto todo era inflamable, de modo que la precaución debía ser prioridad. Repasa con su atenta mirada los cuadros que parecían rodearla. Estaban en todas las paredes y resultaban llamativos por lo umbrío de cada uno de ellos. No obstante, sobre todos los cuadros había uno que le congeló el corazón hasta el último rincón. Una sombra completamente negra y con gigantescas alas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, resaltaba en forma siniestra a la par de espeluznante. Por más intentos que se emplearan, no se podían discernir las facciones de su rostro ni definiciones corporales por ningún lado. Era una figura completamente negra y uniforme, sin siquiera matices o brillos mínimos. Tras ella, inquietantes llamaradas azules rodeaban su contorno. Al observar las llamas con mayor atención, Videl notó que éstas parecían formar extraños y espantosos rostros soterrados...

Traga saliva, asustada por la suprema maldad que despedía la pintura.

Vuelve a mirar la silueta allí plasmada, sin querer aceptar el detalle que más le había llamado la atención. Aunque la sombra era completamente negra, existía una zona que era muy distinta: la de los ojos. En ese lugar sólo había un vacío pavoroso... un blanco mórbido que representaba los globos oculares carentes de ojos...

Su cuerpo tembló completamente sin poder evitarlo; era inevitable hacer una asociación con la criatura diabólica que la perseguía. La falta de ojos era una coincidencia demasiado clara...

Por último, a los pies del cuadro, destacando por sobre el resto de la pintura, había un nombre con vívidas letras rojas. Las mismas parecían haber escurrido como sangre antes de secarse. El nombre allí plasmado jamás lo había escuchado en toda su vida, pero le caló los huesos con el sólo hecho de leerlo:

 _Lamia._

De improviso sintió miedo. Mucho miedo. Tanto que dio unos pasos atrás como si la pintura fuera a atacarla. De hecho, el temor casi la hace trastabillar y caer de espaldas al suelo. Y eso llevando una antorcha en sus manos habría sido muy peligroso...

El dibujo era realmente intranquilizador, perturbador en toda la extensión de esa palabra e incluso alcanzaba ribetes más graves que eso. Enervaba el temor a cotas impensables. De algún modo, era como si la pintura la estuviera mirando de una forma similar a como lo hacía el monstruo que la perseguía. Nunca pensó que una obra de arte pudiera proyectarle tanto miedo, tanta inquietud, tantos nervios a punto de estallar a través de su piel...

Sin importarle si fuera una decisión racional o no, se acerca al cuadro y lo saca de la pared usando una sola mano. Deja la obra en el suelo y entonces se sorprende al ver que la pared que lo contenía está completamente negra, como si estuviera podrida...

Por curiosidad, va hacia el siguiente cuadro y lo quita, pero no sucedía lo mismo con él: la pared que lo sostenía no estaba negra ni corrompida. Hizo lo mismo con la obra del lado izquierdo y aconteció lo mismo. Sólo la pared que sostenía la pintura de Lamia estaba negro como el infierno...

La silueta pictórica era demasiado perturbadora como para dejarla intacta de daño. Piensa en destruirla, pero por alguna razón no quiso hacerlo todavía. Lo haría más adelante.

La luz de la antorcha comienza a disminuir su fuerza, aunque todavía faltaba para que se extinguiera. Gracias a que la llama se había apaciguado, Videl puede dejar el candelabro a un lado, encima de un mueble, para tener ambas manos desocupadas.

Voltea la pintura hacia la pared y al hacerlo, sus ojos se ensanchan al percibir algo muy llamativo: afirmado en los bordes traseros del cuadro había algo que parecía una pequeña libreta. Por lo fresca que lucía su portada marrón, debió ser puesta recientemente allí; oculta por alguna razón desconocida. Sólo aquella persona que removiera el tenebroso cuadro podría haberla encontrado y Videl fue la "bendecida" con ello.

La joven mujer duda en si tomar la libreta o ignorarla. No sabía por qué, pero hasta la libreta le infundía temor. Tras el mar de dudas, invoca valentía, la toma entre sus dedos y ansia encontrar en ella respuestas; algo que le permitiera resolver el misterio que encerraba _"Bosque Silente"._

Abre la boca al ver una fecha anotada en la primera página. Una fecha muy reciente de hecho: tan sólo tres semanas atrás.

Ávida de respuestas, comienza a desplazar su mirada a través de las letras escritas en la tersa hoja...

* * *

 _14 de Mayo._

 _Me acaba de pasar algo muy peculiar hoy y siento la imperiosa necesidad de anotarlo aquí, en esta libreta. Estoy segura que tuve una pesadilla, pero no puedo recordar qué fue lo que soñé... lo único que si sé es que cuando desperté estaba hablando con una voz gutural y completamente ajena a mí voz normal. Era como si otra persona estuviera hablando por mí. Lo peor es que no sé que estaba diciendo, es como si de algún modo hubiera estado en un trance escabroso... sabía que era yo, pero a la vez no lo sabía... no sé como explicarlo... sólo sé que me dio muchísimo miedo. Sentí un temor agobiante, como si alguien más estuviera dentro de mí... queriendo adentrarse..._

 _Nunca antes había vivido una experiencia tan singular e inquietante... y espero nunca más volver a vivirla..._

* * *

 _19 de Mayo._

 _Hoy al amanecer, cuando estaba a punto de despertar, en aquella etapa en que estás entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, sentí algo que me hizo temblar de miedo. No sé que fue lo que sentí, pero fue algo realmente pavoroso. Era como si algo hubiera pasado caminando por encima de las frazadas. Pero algo que claramente no era liviano como un animal doméstico, pues no tenía el peso ligero de un perro o un gato. Era algo que me puso a temblar de miedo como una gelatina; me provocó un estremecimiento que nunca había tenido en toda mi vida. Y eso es lo que más me preocupa; yo no soy una mujer miedosa para nada. Juro que sentí una presencia maligna, algo que me causó una angustia sin igual. Pensé que podía ser una parálisis del sueño, pero pude mover mis manos para taparme con las sábanas. Traté de abrazar a mi esposo, pero él ya se había levantado de la cama. Lo llamé muerta de miedo, pero mi voz no salió audible. Ni siquiera yo misma la escuché. Pasé mucho tiempo oculta debajo de las sábanas, sin atreverme a despojarme de ellas... Sólo cuando la tensión del aire mermó y los primeros rayos solares entraron por la ventana, me armé de valor como para echar un vistazo. Para alivio de mi ser, mis ojos no vieron nada anormal. Pero nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo... y lo peor de todo es no saber el por qué..._

* * *

 _23 de Mayo._

 _Max estaba jugando con un ratón. Lo estaba torturando en realidad. ¿Por qué los gatos hacen sufrir así a sus presas? Me dio pena ver al roedor sufriendo así, de modo que tomé la decisión de acortar su dolor: lo mataría rápidamente para que no sufriera. Sin pensarlo casi, le corté la cabeza rápidamente con un machete que utilizo para mantener cortas las enredaderas del jardín. No dudé en decapitarlo, puesto que lo hice por su bien... pero hubo algo que me llamó mucho la atención: vi que el cuerpo se retorcía a pesar de ya no tener cabeza. Duró así varios segundos, tal vez cinco o seis, tantos que me sorprendió. Nunca pensé que un cuerpo sin cabeza pudiera moverse por varios segundos de esa manera. Luego me fijé en los ojos del ratón y vi claramente como la vida lo abandonaba. Como los ojos brillosos de vida se convertían en los opacos de la muerte. Cuando perdió el don de la vida no me gusto lo que sentí... Me convencí de que lo decapité por su bien, para que no sufriera por la tortura a la que lo sometía el gato... pero siendo sincera conmigo misma... disfruté matándolo. Disfruté ver como su cuerpo daba espasmos al perder la cabeza tan súbitamente. Me gustó mirarlo morir así... retorciéndose y sufriendo en agonía..._

* * *

 _26 de Mayo._

 _Max ha desaparecido. Lo hemos buscado por todas partes, pero no hemos podido encontrarlo. No puedo recordar nada, pero estas últimas noches he soñado con que yo le cortaba la cabeza al igual como lo hice con el ratón tres días atrás. Que el cuerpo sin cabeza de Max también se revolcaba de sufrimiento y dolor. Sé que es sólo un sueño... lo sé... pero a veces lo siento tan real que me parece más un recuerdo que un sueño..._

 _Y me asusta. Me asusta mucho esta neblina en que se convierten mis pensamientos. Max... ¿qué pasó contigo?_

* * *

 _30 de Mayo._

 _Está mañana mi esposo me ha dicho que los perros han muerto envenenados durante la noche. Él está muy preocupado. Tan preocupado que parece que escalará al pánico. Dice que sin perros en "Bosque Silente" tanto nuestro pueblo como el mundo entero estarán condenados. Que tenemos que traer perros pronto o todos estaremos perdidos. Hemos ido más allá del bosque para traer canes, pero los que hemos trasladado huyen por alguna razón que desconozco. Se les ve un intenso miedo en los ojos y el cuerpo. Le sugerí a mi esposo que los atáramos para que permanezcan en el pueblo, pero él me ha dicho que eso no sirve de nada. Los perros deben quedarse por voluntad propia... sino lo hacen así, el pueblo estará vulnerable..._

 _Lo peor de todo y que no me atrevo a contarle, es que en mis últimos sueños me veo a mí misma envenenando a los perros..._

* * *

 _1 de Junio._

 _Mi marido comienza a sospechar de mí. Me lo dijo directamente. Dice que he estado extraña últimamente y eso lo asusta. No entiende por qué paso largos períodos sola en el bosque y por qué me encierro a leer libros en la biblioteca. Le aseguré que no tenía razones para preocuparse, que las mujeres somos así, más caprichosas que los hombres y que eso ya debería saberlo. Pero no ha quedado convencido del todo con mi explicación. Y en honor a la verdad yo tampoco lo estoy..._

 _El que ya no estén los perros para completar el sello nos puede estar causando estrés a todos. Pero es sólo cuestión de días para que encontremos canes lo suficientemente bravos para permanecer aquí. Cuando eso pase volverá la paz y tranquilidad que todos ansiamos. Además durante generaciones jamás ha sucedido nada. ¿Por qué tendría que suceder algo justo ahora? Sólo estoy nerviosa, estresada... no estoy dispuesta a dejar a mi hija Lizel sola. Nunca lo haría. Tengo completa fe en que los últimos acontecimientos son cosas que pronto se arreglarán. Algo que todos en el pueblo superaremos muy pronto._

* * *

 _3 de Junio._

 _No sé como lo hizo, pero lo hizo... Es ella... ¡Es ella! Estoy casi segura. Lo siento en mi corazón, ¡me lo grita a todo volumen! Hoy le diré a mi marido lo que pienso. Que sea lo que Dios quiera, pero por favor, que me ayude a mí y a mi familia. No quiero morir todavía, pero parece que es la única alternativa... Lizel quedará sin madre... No... no puedo dejarla por nada del mundo. ¿Acaso es malo aferrarse a lo que más amas? ¿Es un pecado? Después de todo, quizás yo esté equivocada en mi presunción... sí, eso debe ser..._

* * *

 _(Sin fecha anotada)_

 _¡Dios! ¡Qué he hecho! ¡Qué he hecho!_ — las letras apenas eran legibles, el temblor de sus manos quedó demostrado por los trazos totalmente desiguales — _Maté a mi esposo y a la gente del pueblo. Los descuarticé a todos... me deleité con cada uno de sus gritos agónicos; enloquecí con el olor a sangre y engullí cada estertor como si fueran un verdadero manjar..._

 _No, no fui yo... ¡Fue ella! ¡Fue esa bruja maldita! Dios, ¡protege a mi hija Lizel, te lo ruego! Por favor, si alguien lee esto tengo que decirle que Lamia tiene una..._

* * *

Fin del diario. No hay más escritura ni páginas siguientes. Videl quedó pasmada por varios segundos que se extendieron más allá de la lógica. La lectura la había conmocionado hasta los cimientos más profundos.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Quién es Lamia? ¿Qué clase de ser es? ¿Acaso Lucy fue poseída por ella? ¿Es algún tipo de ente demoníaco? Pero eso es inverosímil... No puede ser posible. ¡No! Al contrario, después de ver lo que he visto todo puede ser...

 _"Por favor, si alguien lee esto tengo que decirle que Lamia tiene una..."_ — releyó el último párrafo, ansiando descubrir algún detalle que se le hubiera pasado por alto.

— ¿Ella tiene una qué? No puede ser que justo aquí se corte la lectura —aprieta el diario entre sus dedos, completamente frustrada— ¡No puede ser! ¡Debe ser una maldita broma! ¿Qué tiene ella?

Lágrimas de frustración caen de sus ojos. ¿Entonces con qué clase de criatura estaba lidiando? ¿Acaso se trataba de una bruja? ¿De un vampiro? ¿De un demonio? ¿O de algo que era inclusive peor que lo anteriormente mencionado?

Decide revisar entre los múltiples libros de la biblioteca, esperando encontrar más pistas. Rebusca una y otra vez, teniendo la esperanza de hallar algo que le fuera útil. Algo que le permitiera luchar contra la terrible criatura demoníaca. Cuando sacudió varios libros entre sus dedos, lenguas de polvo revolotearon desde sus añejas portadas. Videl no pudo evitar toser a consecuencia del mismo. Hojea, nerviosa, cada uno de los que se encontraba, pero no lograba encontrar nada que le fuera de ayuda. Y los que parecían ser útiles estaban escritos en un idioma que ella desconocía. No se trataba de arameo y tampoco griego. De ello podía estar segura, pues aunque no pudiera hablarlo o leerlo si reconocía los patrones de sus letras. Y lo que estaba escrito ahí debía ser un lenguaje muy antiguo, uno ya completamente olvidado por la humanidad.

Sigue buscando en la biblioteca y, de súbito, algo la sobresalta: unos dibujos se detuvieron en sus manos. Por la frescura que despedían las hojas en que estaban plasmados, se deducía claramente que eran mucho más recientes que cualquier otra cosa que allí estuviera. Quizás tendrían unas semanas o incluso apenas unos cuantos días.

Deja de pensar en la antigüedad de los mismos y se concentra en los dibujos. El primero era una caverna, una muy parecida a la que había entrado con Gohan. Un severo calambre azotó su corazón por ello. Inevitablemente emite un suspiro; una maniobra de su cuerpo para avisarle que debía prepararse para afrontar algo que la golpearía con la fuerza de un huracán infernal...

Pasa al segundo dibujo. Una pareja en la lejanía, junto a un perro, está en las puertas de la misma caverna. Por sus figuras se deduce que se trata de un hombre y una mujer. El perro parecía un pastor alemán... uno similar a Jazz, el animal que los había acompañado...

Videl traga saliva, dudando de si seguir hojeando. En esos dibujos se podía ver a sí misma, a Gohan y Jazz a punto de entrar en la terrible cueva...

Supera el miedo y avanza en la secuencia de dibujos, pasando al tercero. Al verlo, no pudo contener el grito histérico que salió desde sus cuerdas vocales fustigadas por el horror. Un espanto visceral vomitaron sus zafiros: una mujer exactamente igual a ella está en la misma habitación en que está ahora. La joven tenía el mismo peinado, las mismas facciones en su faz, incluso los mismos ojos azules que ella...

Como si lo anterior fuera poco, la habitación esbozada era exactamente igual. Idénticos cuadros, idéntica distribución de los muebles e incluso el armario bloqueando la puerta aparecía. El mismo armario que ella usó minutos antes... Y como si todo eso no fuera suficiente coincidencia, algo como un maldito trallazo culminó la aterradora visión: la figura estaba hojeando una libreta como la que ella sostenía en sus manos en ese mismo instante...

No tuvo ninguna duda: quien estaba en el dibujo era ella. Se reconocía claramente en la imagen trazada y un escalofrío la atraviesa desde el cuello hasta el final del coxis. Cayó en una espiral de espanto y miedo que subía a niveles siderales.

Teme seguir viendo. Teme ver lo que sigue en el próximo dibujo. Sus dedos vacilan y tiemblan por el terrible estupor que la estaba poseyendo. No quiere seguir avanzando.

Suspira profundamente para calmar sus nervios erizados como escarpias. Aprieta una mano contra la otra con suma fuerza. Reflexiona en segundos que si ya había llegado tan lejos en la secuencia, tenía que seguir indagando por más que le pesara.

Mira el dibujo y el espanto es tan pronunciado que la libreta cae de sus manos, estrellándose contra el suelo alfombrado. La sombra maldita que no posee ojos la tenía por el cuello, entre sus manos deformes y bestiales, en la habitación en la cual está ahora...

Desesperada, mira hacia todos lados buscando al mórbido ente. De izquierda a derecha, a las paredes y al techo también. Por todos lados la busca con una ansiedad total, pero no logra encontrarla por ningún lado. Por un breve momento se siente aliviada, mas esa sensación poco tiempo permaneció en ella.

Aún faltaba un último dibujo por ver.

Suspira de nuevo, incluso con más fuerza que antes. De hecho, pareció tener cuatro pulmones en vez de dos.

Sólo falta observar lo último. Tenía que verlo, por más atroz que éste pudiera resultar...

Recoge la libreta desde el suelo. Una vez en sus manos cierra los ojos con mucha fuerza. Incluso por un momento deseó estar ciega para no poder mirar lo que pronto la golpearía como una ráfaga. Abre la libreta en su página final, pero no halla las fuerzas para mirar el dibujo. Sencillamente no se atreve a hacerlo. Necesita reunir determinación y templanza. Se toma un minuto o más para hacerlo y, finalmente, abre los ojos.

La libreta vuelve a caer de sus manos, esta vez cayendo sin cerrarse, mostrando el dibujo en su colosal malignidad: la mujer idéntica a Videl tiene el rostro totalmente deforme, con múltiples cicatrices, hendiduras y tajos profundos en la cara. Como si alguien la hubiera deformado usando una cuchilla o afiladas garras. Los labios habían sido extraídos al igual que la nariz; solamente las dos fosas nasales quedaban en su lugar. Las mejillas ni siquiera podían llamarse ya de esa manera: era una conjunción de carne abierta, músculos faciales sanguinolentos, nervios expuestos y heridas mal cicatrizadas. Era un rostro demasiado horripilante. Pero lo más singular de todo era que ya no tenía uno de sus ojos azules... el izquierdo había sido extraído de sus cuencas...

Videl siente un miedo tal, que la mente humana no sería capaz de comprenderlo. Está sometida al temor, sumisa ante el terror más devastador. ¿Qué significa ese terrorífico dibujo? ¿Y por qué ella está en él? ¿Quién fue capaz de dibujar una cosa tan horrible? ¿Acaso alguien de este pueblo la conocía a ella? Fueron demasiados los cuestionamientos que abrumaron su mente, pero todos ellos se terminaron sintetizando en uno que la paralizó de terror y angustia; en una idea que deseaba eliminar de su mente, mas no podía borrarla a pesar de sus esfuerzos. ¿Acaso ese horrible dibujo representaba su futuro?

Horror y escalofríos se apoderaron de ella al pensar que esos dibujos eran una diabólica premonición de lo que le sucedería. Tiembla tanto que sus movimientos parecen espasmódicos. Cualquiera habría pensado que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque epiléptico. Si antes había sentido terror al ver a la criatura, ver esto aniquiló cualquier frontera vivida producto de ello.

Esto era el verdadero terror. Ese terror que sólo muy contadas personas en el mundo habían experimentado. Esto era tan demencial que superaba con creces a cualquier cosa esbozada por la imaginación...

La joven quizás hubiera estado sumida en el profundo calabozo del miedo mucho más tiempo, pero una decisión la extrajo de aquél trance inhumano y bestial.

Sólo una cosa sacó como conclusión: pasara lo que pasara, no abriría esa puerta por nada del mundo. Así tuviera que morir de sed y hambre, prefería eso antes que vivir lo que esos dibujos narraban... ¡Nunca abriría esa puerta!

Sin embargo, algo completamente inesperado la sacó de la decisión recién tomada...

— ¡Videl! — escuchó una voz sumamente conocida que gritaba por el pasillo con desesperación. La resonancia de sus pasos indicaban que iba corriendo a toda velocidad.

— ¿Gohan? — preguntó sin poder creerlo — ¡Gohan! — gritó desesperada al escuchar que se alejaba por el corredor.

Los pasos retrocedieron y volvieron a escucharse próximos a ella.

— ¡¿Videl, estás aquí?! — exclamó tras la puerta a viva voz.

Videl casi no podía creer que su amado hubiera llegado hasta acá, buscándola. Pero había llegado; era él. ¡Estaba allí por ella! ¡Juntos podrían salvarse!

— ¡Aquí estoy amor! ¿¡Cómo pudiste encontrarme!?

— ¡Ábreme por favor! Hay una cosa espantosa que me está siguiendo. ¡Me va a matar! —gritó inyectado en la voracidad del miedo más atroz. Su grito cambió de grave a agudo por el agobio. Lo último fue un chillido animalesco más que la voz de un hombre.

Videl no lo duda siquiera un segundo. Corre hacia la puerta y la desesperación de Gohan eleva sus niveles de adrenalina para salvarlo de una muerte segura.

Quita el armario que servía de tranca, esforzándose con todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo rápido. Tenía que hacerlo a la mayor velocidad posible o su amado terminaría muerto de la más horrible de las maneras.

— ¡Ya casi, Gohan! ¡Ya casi, sólo unos segundos más!

— ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ahí viene! ¡Está a unos metros!

— ¡No, dios mío! ¡Gohan!

El pesado mueble por fin deja de obstruir la puerta y Videl se apresura en usar la llave que abría la cerradura.

— ¡Gohan! — grita su nombre mientras lo hace. Suplicando que nada le sucediera a quien tanto ama.

— ¡Date prisa! ¡Ahí viene esa abominación!

Videl, finalmente, abre la puerta...

* * *

 _Continuará._


	6. Capítulo Final

Hola, este es el último capítulo de esta historia y desde ya recuerdo que esta historia es de horror y para gente con criterio formado. Créanme que me fue muy duro escribir esto. Adoro a Videl y hacerla pasar por lo que va a pasar me revolvió el corazón. Escribir fics me encanta y siempre lo he disfrutado, pero escribiendo este capítulo no fue así. Es la primera vez, dentro de 58 fics que llevo publicados, que no disfruté escribiendo. No disfruté hacer este capítulo, pero este es el final que tenía planeado desde que comencé esta historia.

También quiero agradecer de todo corazón a toda la gente que apoyó este fic: Accountdeletedd, Majo24, Kuraudea, VidelxGohan, Risu-chan, Guest (te olvidaste de poner nombre xD), Videlsnssj, SViMarcy, Shadechu Nightray, LadyKya0 y Son Videl 99. También muchas gracias a quienes apoyaron con favs y follows. Y por supuesto muchas gracias a la página de facebook "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español" ya que sin su concurso de horror y el primer lugar a Sombras en la Niebla este fic-secuela simplemente no existiría.

¡Muchas gracias de corazón a todos ustedes!

* * *

 _La incertidumbre es la peor tortura..._

 _ **La Sombra, Capítulo Final**_

* * *

Su amado estaba a un tris de morir. Esa maldita entidad demoníaca lo terminaría asesinando si no conseguía abrir esa puerta con rapidez. Empleando hasta las fuerzas que no tenía, movió el pesado mueble a duras penas. Tomó la llave y rápidamente hizo ceder la cerradura. Acto seguido, abrió la puerta esperando que Gohan la cruzara y que le diera un abrazo como nunca antes lo hizo. Lo necesita, lo anhela, quiere estar con él y sobrevivir juntos a esta esquizofrénica situación infernal.

Sin embargo, lo que Videl obtuvo la hizo caer instantáneamente en un abismo de asombro. Al ver lo que está en la puerta queda impactada hasta la raíz más profunda de su alma. Sus golpeados sentidos no pueden creer lo que están procesando y el terror más devastador hace escarnio de sus carnes temblorosas.

— ¿No te agrada verme, amor?

Videl retrocede instintivamente. Trastabilla y cae de espaldas al suelo, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos ven y lo que sus oídos escuchan. Niega con su cabeza en forma desesperada, sumida en el pavor más asolador. Queda clavada al suelo como un metal a un imán; la conmoción le impide otra reacción que no sea sumergirse en la absoluta sorpresa.

La figura que tiene en frente sonríe complacida. Una sonrisa que rebosa la malignidad más aberrante y descomunal.

— Humanos... el amor los vuelve tan vulnerables...

La criatura sin ojos se regodea de placer, pronunciando todavía más su macabra sonrisa que relampaguea sadismo por doquier. Videl todavía no es capaz de comprender como la entidad que tiene en frente es capaz de hablar usando exactamente la misma voz que Gohan. Su mente no logra asimilar ni concebir tal cosa.

Está en shock y lo seguiría estando un tiempo que se prolongaría como un cáncer terminal.

La mujer infernal la toma del cuello y la alza como si tuviera el peso de una pluma. Ella, todavía conmocionada, no hace siquiera un esfuerzo por soltarse.

Como un destello fúnebre, rememora el dantesco dibujo que vio anteriormente. Lo que vivía ahora era igual a lo que vio plasmado allí: ella siendo sujetada desde el cuello por la mujer demoníaca.

Las fauces de la sorpresa devoraron sus fuerzas completamente. Su hora había llegado. El golpe de creer que vería a Gohan y recibir al demonio fue demasiado fuerte, incluso para alguien tan audaz como ella. Algo tan poderoso como el instinto de supervivencia fue completamente anulado por el impacto provocado. Necesitaba más segundos para reiniciar las fuerzas de su alma y recobrar la valentía que siempre la había caracterizado. Pero la "mujer" no iba a concederle el tiempo necesario para recuperarse del shock...

De pronto, todo terminó para Videl. Recordó a su padre, a sus compañeros de universidad, incluso a la niña llamada Lizel. Pero por sobre todas las personas recordó a quien tanto amor le entregó... a su Gohan.

Luego todo se volvió infame oscuridad, frío gélido y vacío espectral...

* * *

Penumbra. Penumbra por doquier. Negrura profunda y vacía azota sus sentidos. Poco a poco, va retornando desde el pozo profundo en que se sumió. Instantes después, un tornado de pensamientos trastoca su letargo mental. Intenta disipar su confusión y tras varios segundos lo logra. La primera impresión que acude por ella es que la cabeza le pesaba cinco veces más de lo normal...

¿Había terminado todo? ¿Estaba en el otro mundo ya? Quiso abrir sus ojos, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Le pareció tener yunques de sólido hierro que colgaban de sus párpados. Una pesada lasitud la abruma en forma insistente, pero no duda en rebelarse ante ella. Hizo un nuevo esfuerzo y entreabrió los ojos; un poco, muy poco, como si quisiera mirar escondida detrás de sus largas pestañas. Luego parpadeó muchas veces, ansiando que eso le permitiese ver mejor. Pero a pesar del vigor de sus esfuerzos, fue como si nunca hubiera abierto sus ojos: todo era oscuridad.

Estaba sumida en la más absoluta penumbra...

¿Acaso esta era la penumbra eterna de la muerte?

Sin estar convencida de aquella premisa, sigue dando trabajo a sus ojos, los cuales por fin comienzan a notar algo más que la llana oscuridad. Algo espeso, pero a la vez casi intangible la rodea. Le toma un poco de tiempo esclarecer de que se trata: Era niebla. Una niebla gruesa se esparce por doquier. Tan abrumadora y enigmática que no permitía ver absolutamente nada. Nunca en toda su existencia había visto una neblina tan cegadora, tan atosigadora y opresiva. Tan vívida y fría que parecía entrometerse en los pulmones con la intención de congelarlos eternamente.

Intenta más veces que su mirada atraviese la espesa bruma que flota, pero no logra conseguirlo. No puede ver más allá de unos cuantos centímetros.

Está desorientada, como si entrara de golpe en un nudo de vientos encontrados. ¿De verdad esta niebla es el otro mundo? Cree por unos instantes que sí; la niebla es tan espesa que parece sobrenatural...

Sin embargo, recuerda que el bosque maldito tenía una bruma similar y el miedo retorna en toda su magnitud. Pero firmemente y sin tardanza, se obliga a relegarlo. De nada servía el miedo, salvo para agitarse inútilmente.

Un estrépito de raciocinio cubre el galope de sus emociones. La angustia que tanteaba cada rincón de su alma, termina anulándose ante la necesidad de encontrar respuestas satisfactorias. Rápidamente la congoja dio paso a la curiosidad.

¿Por qué seguía viva? ¿Y en dónde estaba realmente?

Un mutismo perturbador y que crispa los nervios la rodea. Una ausencia total de sonidos merodea. El lugar era tan silencioso que podía escuchar el crepitar nervioso de su propio corazón. Tuvo la seguridad que en este lugar tan singular, un alfiler chocando el suelo habría sido completamente audible... incluso estridente...

Tal es el silencio del lugar en que está.

—¿Qué es este sitio? — se pregunta sin saber qué pensar.

El intenso frío que azota su cuerpo no le da ninguna respuesta. Era un frío que calaba los huesos. Tolerar la gelidez yacente en el aire se le hacía cada vez más dificultoso. Parecía que escarcha se introducía en sus pulmones a cada respiro. Por lo mismo se abraza, procurando darse el abrigo que le faltaba.

— Cuanto me gustaría que fueras tú quien me abrazara, Gohan...

Se toca a sí misma como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. La cara, el pecho, las piernas; parecía que por primera vez tenía la posibilidad de sentir su propia carne. Definitivamente no estaba muerta, puesto que su percepción sensorial seguía siendo exactamente la misma.

Rebobinando sus recuerdos, asoma la maldita criatura que se hacía llamar Lamia. Recuerda su cuello entre las garras de esa criatura espantosa, a punto de morir por causa de su maldad. Por ello, el temor de que esté cerca suyo le devuelve los tremores que quería ahuyentar. La buscó con su mirada, pero la bruma no duda en destrozar sus intenciones.

Su último recuerdo era precisamente ese: estar en las garras del monstruo, encarando a la muerte, perdiendo la vida. Estaba completamente segura que la muerte la haría suya, pero al parecer se había equivocado. ¿Por qué ella la había dejado viva? Aturdida por lo imprevisto se toma un intervalo para reorganizar sus pensamientos, puesto que su mente era sólo un atiborramiento de ideas inconexas.

Las preguntas debían ser contestadas o probablemente terminaría enloqueciendo; así que guiada por el deseo de sobrevivir, agudiza todos sus sentidos y alimenta su determinación.

El primer objetivo era explorar para hallar una salida de este inhóspito lugar, pero no sabe hacia dónde ir. No distingue entre izquierda y derecha, norte o sur.

Trató de mirar más allá, pero esta niebla espantosa lo cubría absolutamente todo. Nunca imaginó que pudiera existir un lugar con una niebla así... De hecho, no parecía natural. Parecía una lóbrega cortina artificial...

Intenta dar un paso, pero sus piernas no accedieron a su demanda. Frunce el ceño completamente extrañada; era como si su cuerpo pesara unos veinte o treinta kilos más de lo normal...

¿Estarían lastimadas sus piernas? Se toca, buscando alguna herida en ellas, mas no encontró nada. ¿Estaría entumida, acaso? Entregada a esa idea, se frota los muslos para darse calor y reactivar los músculos anestesiados. Una vez cumplido esto, redobla sus esfuerzos y en esta ocasión si consigue moverse. Sin embargo, la pesadez del cuerpo no cambió. Realmente parecía estar llevando, de alguna manera inexplicable, peso extra sobre sus hombros.

Comienza a caminar a paso lento, pero seguro. Tenía que ser precavida o podría caer por algún precipicio o activar alguna diabólica trampa.

No logra ver árboles o casas, ni escuchar nada que pueda orientarla. Nuevamente comprueba que el lugar disponía un vacío tan silente, que le permitía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón como si fueran bombazos. Como su vista y su oído no le resultan útiles, se enfoca en el olfato y éste le hace llegar desde varios lugares un nauseabundo olor a sangre. Tan profuso e intenso que no duda que incluso a un vampiro se le habría hecho repulsivo. Lleva una mano a su nariz para intentar filtrar el desagradable aroma. Lo logra a medias, puesto que la carga de sangre que flotaba en el aire era imposible de evadir completamente. Le tomaría mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a tal olor, si es que realmente pudiese conseguir tal cosa.

Un negro presagio brotó en su corazón, pero decidida a no dejarse amedrentar por lo desconocido, prosigue su idea de explorar el lugar hasta poder hallar una vía de escape.

Avanza buscando indicios, estirando sus manos cual ciego sin bastón. Así la hacía sentir esa niebla maldita, como una ciega. Tanteó en busca de obstáculos y avanzó lentamente, con la precaución como primera premisa.

El suelo es totalmente plano, sin ningún relieve o porosidad. Parecía el suelo de una casa, pero el material del que estaba hecho no se asemejaba a nada que hubiera visto antes. Se acuclilla y lo tantea con sus manos: parecía hielo.

¿Pero sería hielo realmente? No lo cree así; un suelo tan perfectamente liso no podía ser algo creado por la naturaleza...

Sigue avanzando paso a paso, buscando descubrir un modo de salir. El tiempo transcurre angustiante, alargándose con malicia. No supo cuantos minutos pasaron, pero fueron tantos que terminó exhausta de tanto caminar. Y a pesar de haber avanzado un gran trecho, el lugar seguía exactamente igual. Como si en realidad no hubiera avanzado ningún paso.

Descansó un intervalo y repitió las acciones anteriores con idéntico resultado. Una tercera vez sin resultados fue la gota que colmó el vaso de su paciencia.

Acongojada por la soledad y la espectral singularidad del lugar, esboza el pensamiento de gritar solicitando auxilio. Dudó la idea, pues si el monstruo estaba cerca podría escucharla. Sin embargo, desde un principio esa cosa llamada Lamia siempre supo su ubicación. Y probablemente ahora también la sabía...

Sin más dilaciones, pregunta a viva voz:

— ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¡¿Alguien me escucha?!

Se entristece al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

Sigue avanzando, cada vez más desesperanzada. No puede entender qué clase de lugar es este... ningún lugar del planeta se parecía a este...

De pronto, algo hace contacto con su pie y Videl se revuelve para desembarazarse de esa cosa. Faltó poco para que sus ojos salieran de sus órbitas por la impresión que le causó. Da un salto hacia atrás, asustada pero reactiva ante cualquier inminente ataque. No obstante, nada aconteció. Agudiza su mirada y puede notar que en el suelo hay una sustancia parecida a un papel. Muy cauta, se acerca a él lentamente y da cuenta que se trata de un periódico.

Sus zafiros reciben la invitación que aquel objeto le hacía. Duda unos segundos, pero finalmente lo toma entre sus dedos. Despliega el papel y una portada con grandes letras ataca sus nervios como un ave de rapiña.

 _"¡La gente está completamente desesperada! ¡Las masacres continúan!"_ rezaba el título de la noticia. Videl abre los ojos sobremanera ante aquello.

Cuando se disponía a leer el cuerpo interior, algo la golpeó de lleno antes de que pudiera hacerlo: la fecha impresa en la parte superior del diario, la hizo abrir la boca hasta sobrepasar el punto límite que la biología imponía.

La fecha del periódico la abofetea una y otra vez. Por consecuencia, Videl cae a un vacío del que le tomaría mucho tiempo volver. La fecha simplemente no podía creerla: ¡eran siete años desde que había desaparecido!

Siete largos años...

Mueve su cabeza de derecha a izquierda y viceversa como inherente negación. Era imposible que hubieran pasado siete años desde que cayó inconsciente. Absolutamente ilógico. Irreal en toda la extensión de la palabra.

¿Acaso había estado siete años perdida? ¿Pero como había sobrevivido durante todo ese tiempo sin siquiera comer o beber agua?

O es que acaso... ¿en verdad estaba muerta?

Decide leer la noticia rápidamente. Abre el periódico: hablaba de masacres de cientos de personas en distintas ciudades. Las formas en que habían muerto eran extremadamente violentas. La policía y las agencias de inteligencia no lograban dar con el responsable de los asesinatos. Nunca dejaba huellas o evidencias de ningún tipo. Ni siquiera las cámaras de seguridad habían logrado grabar nada anormal.

Videl no puede sostener el peso de su asombro y cae de rodillas inevitablemente. Lo que está leyendo era una completa locura. Le toma un prolongado intervalo salir de su estado de estupefacción y, cuando lo hace, toma perfecta noción de quien había cometido esos brutales crímenes...

No se permite seguir pensando en los siete años desde su desaparición ni lamentarse por los viles asesinatos. No puede perder ni siquiera un minuto. Tiene que seguir avanzando, pues quedándose paralizada allí no encontraría respuestas.

Camina y camina sin cesar, asqueándose con el olor a sangre y sufriendo el terrible frío que sacude sus células. De pronto, por la distracción de sus desbocadas emociones, casi termina cayendo por un precipicio. Por fortuna, la lentitud de su paso le había salvado la vida. Una vez dominado el susto, se agacha para ver si podía descender por allí usando los relieves de la pared montañosa como apoyo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la ladera era completamente plana. Sin aristas ni nada que sobresaliera. Parecía la superficie de un cuadrado perfecto...

— ¿Dónde estoy? — se pregunta asustada ante lo innatural del sitio en que está.

Sin más alternativa que seguir avanzando, vuelve a caminar entre retazos de suspiros llenos de nerviosismo. De pronto, se detiene al ver entre la niebla algo que se salía de cualquier escala de normalidad...

¿Se habría dañado su mente? ¿Estaría cayendo en una locura?

Algo que parecía una especie de árbol de cristal extendía ramas que se extendían hasta el cielo. Otra ramas se incrustaban en el suelo, como si fueran raíces. Daba la impresión de ser un tipo de araña más que un árbol. Lo único que tranquilizó a Videl fue lo inmutable e inerte que lucía. De lo contrario habría huido como alma que lleva el diablo.

Lo más llamativo era el color y contextura que poseía esa cosa. Era cristalino pero robusto, como si estuviera hecho de diamante o algún material de similar solidez.

Se acerca para verlo mejor e intentar examinarlo, pero el horror hizo arder sus cuerdas vocales instantáneamente.

— ¡No puede ser! — grita aterrada.

Docenas de cadáveres colgaban desde las numerosas ramas de aquél gigantesco "árbol". La visión era dantesca a la par de espectral. Verdaderamente irreal.

No se detiene a observar más tamaño horror. El par de segundos que había visto fue suficiente para hacer crujir completamente su sensibilidad. Hombres, mujeres, niños... ¡incluso bebés colgaban de las ramas!

No puede dar crédito a tanta malevolencia. Lo que había visto en Bosque Silente era poca cosa en comparación a esta cruel abominación...

Ahora entiende el olor a sangre que inundaba el maldito lugar... era la sangre de esas víctimas...

Videl cae de rodillas y se muerde el dorso de las manos con fuerza para despertar de esta maldita pesadilla. Debía ser un vil sueño espantoso. Algo creado por su volátil imaginación. No podía concebir que el mundo real pudiera albergar tamaño nivel de maldad. Se muerde hasta hacer que un poco de sangre fluya a través de la herida que abrieron sus dientes. Pero no resultó el propósito que buscaba: no despertó. Seguía envuelta en la pesadilla, continuaba sumergida en el horror más visceral...

Traga saliva mientras todo su cuerpo tiembla inevitablemente. Tanto sus latidos como sus respiros se aceleran sobremanera.

¿Quizás era mejor morir que seguir viva? Ya no quería seguir sufriendo. No quería más martirios ni dolor. Comienza a desear la muerte como salvación...

Pero esa idea no permanece mucho tiempo en su mente: algo llama su atención. Una voz de niña, a lo lejos, dice su nombre.

Los ojos de la universitaria se retraen dentro del globo ocular. ¿Quién la estaba llamando?

La voz era infantil, débil y sufrida. Profería dolor como consigna...

— ... Videl... — se escucha un nuevo llamado.

En esta ocasión si reconoció a la persona que solicitaba su ayuda...

Sus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro con rapidez. No sabe qué hacer o cómo responder. Sus pensamientos le susurran una decisión, pero duda en hacer caso. Duda, pues sabe que hace poco cayó en una trampa similar de la diablesa...

— ¡No me engañarás de nuevo, maldita! — vocifera, intentando vestir su voz de valor.

Desplaza su vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y algo llamó del todo su atención: unos cabellos largos y castaños se extienden sobre el suelo. Un poco más atrás alcanza a ver un cuerpo pequeño. Sin duda pertenecía a una niña.

Videl se estremece completamente con la visión.

¿Acaso se traba de...?

Duda de la idea que acude a su mente, pues azota su mente como el filo de una navaja al rojo vivo. Se restriega los cara, los ojos, los pensamientos.

¿Era ella realmente?

— Tía Videl... soy yo...

La compasión se apoderó de su alma. La compasión podría hacerle caer de nuevo en una mortífera y macabra trampa...

Pero lo que estaba viendo era claramente una niña. Su pequeño tamaño lo demostraba. Que Lamia pudiera imitar voces era una cosa, pero que además pudiera cambiar de forma entraba al terreno de la locura más demencial...

De repente, una sospecha se clava en su cabeza como una estaca: si habían transcurrido siete años desde que había desaparecido, entonces esa niña no podía seguir siéndolo. Después de siete años ahora sería toda una adolescente...

Suspira. Suspira fuertemente. Su instinto la intenta tranquilizar. A pesar de la renuencia de su conciencia, de alguna manera el instinto le decía que todo estaría bien si se acercaba a esa figura. Tras un intenso y hondo suspiro, suplicó que su premisa no se equivocara...

Avanza hacia la niña, decidida a ayudarla. Si moría por esta decisión, entonces que así fuera. De todos modos, morir por querer ayudar a una niña sería una muerte honrosa...

Caminó lentamente y su mirada se desplaza por todos los rincones y recovecos. Se acerca a la chiquilla, deseando con toda su alma que se trate de ella. Tras unos cuantos segundos, finalmente llegó al destino antes trazado. La toma por los hombros y la gira. Cuando lo hace, un grito escapa instantáneamente: —¡Lizel!

Era ella. Realmente era Lizel, ¡estaba viva!

Su corazón se volcó en emociones que se desbocaron sin control. Enseguida la abraza con lágrimas fluyendo por el camino que dictan sus mejillas. No entiende cómo podía seguir siendo una niña después de siete largos años, pero eso es lo que menos le importa ahora. Un alud de alegría estaba colmando cada rincón de su alma y eso era lo realmente importante... Pero pronto la alegría por verla viva se disipa entre los densos nubarrones en que mutaron sus pensamientos. Si Lizel estaba aquí significaba que no había logrado escapar del demonio femenino y ahora ambas estaban a su merced...

Su corazón latió con tal violencia y rapidez que sentía sus palpitaciones como martillazos en cada una de sus venas.

La cobija en su regazo en forma maternal. Acaricia la fuente de sus cabellos y también el camino de sus mejillas. Los párpados estaban cerrados en forma sufriente y sus muecas también demostraban dolor. Le busca heridas, pero a simple vista no tenía ninguna. Su pecho sigue ejecutando el acto de la respiración, pero muy lentamente y en forma azorada.

La abraza y la arrulla como si fuera su propia hija. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así. Pudieron ser míseros segundos o largos minutos. Meció la cabeza de la niña con dulzura, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas. Comenzó a cantar la única canción infantil que se sabía. La había aprendido cuando la idea de ser madre acudía a su mente; quería que esa fuera la primera canción que oyera un hijo suyo. Mas nunca pensó que tendría que usarla en una situación tan horrible como ésta.

De súbito, Lizel comienza a soltar el sello que ejercían sus párpados. Videl responde con una sonrisa llena de alegría. Ambas entrelazaron sus miradas buscando consuelo ante el pavor que habían tenido que vivir.

Apenas la pequeña enfocó su mirada en ella, le dijo:

— Lizel, ¿estás bien?

La niña expele alivio y candor a través de su semblante. Mueve su mano derecha y toma la de la joven.

— Videl... mi mamá... mamá me habló por última vez...

— ¿Qué dices? — abrió un ojo más que el otro por la sorpresa.

— Me dijo que sería la última vez que podría hacerlo. Sú último momento de lucidez.

Videl abrió su boca inevitablemente y sintió como la garganta se le secaba de un solo golpe. Tragó saliva para aliviar el árido nudo que allí se había creado. ¿Cómo pudo hablarle su madre si estaba poseída por la maléfica criatura?

— Me dijo el punto débil de Lamia...

En el ambiente se produjo un momento de tensa expectación. Videl se preparó a recibir la confirmación de sus sospechas...

— Su punto débil son los perros... — tosió varias veces tras decirlo. Por alguna razón destilaba vulnerabilidad — ... Mamá me dijo que ningún arma humana puede hacerle daño a Lamia. Lo único capaz de malherirla son los mordiscos de un perro. Pero sólo uno que tenga un enorme lazo sentimental con su dueño se atrevería a defender a su amo de Lamia...

La novia de Gohan escuchó atentamente a la vez que esbozaba sorpresa en sus ojos. Superada ésta, miró a Lizel tiernamente; gracias a ella ahora sabía que las conjeturas que pululaban por su mente habían sido acertadas. Apartó los mechones que caían por sus ojos azules y acaricia las mejillas de la niña con cariño extremo.

— Gracias pequeña... es algo que sospechaba, pero tú me lo has confirmado con certeza.

Lizel vuelve a toser unas cuantas veces. Enfoca su mirada en Videl, demostrando curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué lo sospechabas? — la debilidad de su voz se manifestó una vez más.

Videl acaricia las mejillas de la pequeña con inigualable ternura.

— Tu pueblo tenía una estatua de un can por esa razón. Los veneraban por la protección y nobleza que entregaban. Y además que los perros hayan sido envenenados y no asesinados directamente, indica que Lamia por alguna razón no puede matarlos por mano propia como si lo hizo con la gente — se dio una pausa breve y continuó —: Pero por sobre todas las cosas la frase inscrita era la clave: "Sólo el ser más noble puede enfrentar a la verdadera maldad". Luego de pensarlo, entendí que esas palabras se referían a ellos, puesto que no hay ser más noble y leal sobre la faz de la tierra que un perro.

La pequeña instantáneamente recordó a los alegres canes que habían muerto envenenados. A todos los amaba mucho. Siempre fueron muy amables y dóciles con ella y la gente del pueblo. Sonrió débilmente por ello. Pero su sonrisa adquirió más fuerza cuando dio cuenta que Videl había sido de esa manera con ella. Siempre amigable y afable. Siempre intentando protegerla, siempre queriendo cuidarla a pesar de todo...

— Es verdad... los perros son animales maravillosos — asintió moviendo su cabeza suave y sutilmente — ¿Pero sabes algo? —apretó la mano de Videl con sumo cariño mientras hablaba — Yo creo que tú tienes la misma nobleza y lealtad que cualquiera de ellos, o incluso más... — le dijo muy emocionada.

El corazón de Videl vibra hasta el punto de alcanzar las lágrimas. Las palabras de Lizel la habían tocado profundamente.

Muchas comienzan a derramarse por el rostro de la joven. — Es el halago más bello que me han hecho en toda mi vida — dijo conmovida hasta las entrañas.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, sin doblegar a la emoción que las acoge. Luego de ello, Lizel habló.

— Mamá también me dijo que en la carretera, Lamia no atacó a tu novio porque andaba con un perrito...

Los ojos de Videl brincaron con la información recibida.

— Jazz... — recordó al joven y valiente pastor alemán—. Gracias a Jazz ella no atacó a Gohan cuando me buscaba... —musitó dándose cuenta que su amado seguía con vida gracias al joven can.

Ahora todo lo sucedido había quedado claro. Casi todo. El peculiar poblado llamado "Bosque Silente" debía ser un sello para que Lamia no volviera a este mundo, pero ella, de algún modo, había logrado vulnerar las precauciones que se habían tomado durante generaciones para evitar su maligna llegada a la Tierra.

Ahora la cruel diablesa vagaba por el mundo nuevamente y no había nada que pudiera contenerla. Nada que pudiera calmar sus ansias de esparcir sangre y muerte por doquier...

— Me duele... — gimoteó la niña tocándose el pecho, específicamente en la zona del corazón.

Los zafiros se volvieron sumamente intranquilos. Sin perder tiempo, abre la blusa de la niña buscando la causa de tal dolor, pero no logra encontrar nada. No tenía ninguna herida que pudiera ser la causa de su sufrimiento. Ni siquiera tenía rasguños. Absolutamente nada. No puede entender por qué Lizel luce tan mortecina; parecía la agónica llama de una vela. . .

No entendía que podía hacer para aliviarla...

— Lizel, resiste por favor. Vamos a salir las dos juntas de aquí. Vamos a lograrlo.

— Videl... yo voy a morir...

La joven se petrifica ante las desgraciadas palabras. Reniega con su cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

— No Lizel, no voy a dejar que mueras aquí — su mentón tiritó tras decirlo.

La niña esboza una pequeña y dulce sonrisa comprensiva.

— Por favor no sufras por mí... —su voz tan sufrida anuncia la fatalidad del desenlace que se aproxima — estoy contenta porque podré ver de nuevo a papá y mamá y mis perritos...

Una navaja intangible atraviesa el corazón de Videl. Su instinto le grita que Lizel morirá muy pronto y qué no hay nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarla. A pesar de la ausencia de heridas, algo terrible e invisible le había hecho Lamia por dentro. Era por ello que la chiquilla perdería la vida... y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie...

— Lizel... lo siento tanto. Tanto. Perdóname por no haber podido protegerte.

Profusas lágrimas galopan por sus mejillas. Incontrolables, indómitas. El sufrimiento era demasiado grande como para contenerlo.

La niña no dice nada, sólo aprieta su mano con fuerza y amor. Ese amor que Videl se había ganado en tan poco tiempo. La joven, por unos cuantos segundos, perdió su visión por el cúmulo de lágrimas que empañaron su vista. Y en ese pequeño lapso, la mano de Lizel aflojó la fuerza de su agarre...

El corazón de la fémina subió hasta su garganta. Los estallidos que daba resonaban en sus oídos más que nunca. Teme mirar. Teme que las alertas que envía su mente se cumplan. Teme profundizar más. Teme ver que todos los esfuerzos que hizo en el pueblo para salvarla fueron en vano...

Sus dudas duraron apenas un par de segundos... pero como siempre pasa en momentos trágicos, aquellos se extendieron por toda una eternidad.

Finalmente se atreve a mirarla y los ojos carentes de brillo laceraron su alma sin piedad.

— ¡Lizel! — grita su nombre arrebatada por el dolor. Ansiando que responda a sus ruegos, la abraza y la remueve. En un principio, en forma suave. Después, con una desesperación irrefrenable.

Más lágrimas abarcan no sólo sus mejillas, sino también el suelo que se alimenta de ellas.

Intenta darle respiración cardio-pulmonar; pone sus labios en la boca e insufla aire a sus pulmones. Acto seguido, presiona su pecho con las manos entrelazadas para reactivar su corazón. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...

Pero sus esfuerzos no surtieron efecto alguno. Sin embargo, no se rindió: siguió así por incontables minutos.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...

Minutos y más minutos que no cambiaron el destino de Lizel... La pequeña niña había muerto. Su ojos abiertos traslucían el negro y sórdido aspecto de la muerte.

Todos sus esfuerzos para intentar salvarla habían sido en vano. Todo lo que intentó fue un fracaso. Una niña inocente había muerto sin remedio. Una niña con toda una vida por delante había fallecido viviendo el horror más abominable de todos...

Grita. Solloza. Vomita amargura a través de todos sus poros. Desgarra su alma a la par que sus cuerdas vocales. Está destrozada hasta la última fibra. ¿Por qué una niña inocente tenía que morir de esa manera tan atroz? ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan cruel?

Por un momento casi se desvaneció bajo el peso insoportable del horror, el desaliento y la debilidad. La abraza como si siguiera con vida, la abraza con todas sus fuerzas, como una madre lo haría con una hija. Ese amor maternal que nunca podría demostrarle a nadie, pues su destino ya estaba sellado por Lamia...

Ella sería la siguiente...

Finalmente, de tanto llorar y del excesivo dolor, cayó desmayada, cobijando en su regazo el cadáver de la pequeña que falló en salvar...

* * *

Después de un tiempo indescifrable, despierta con los trazos de las lágrimas secas maquillando su rostro. Sin que transcurrieran muchos segundos, nota que no tiene nada encima. Lizel, su cadáver, no estaba ahí.

Abre sus ojos sobremanera, sin creer el vacío que proyectan. Por un instante, cruza por su mente el pensamiento de que Lizel podía estar viva. Pero no tarda unos cuantos segundos en desechar su anhelo: eso no era posible de ningún modo, pues ella misma la había visto fallecer...

La respuesta a la desaparición no era una idílica resurrección. La respuesta era que alguien —o algo— se había llevado su cuerpo inerte...

Dirige su mirada a lo circundante, pero la niebla sigue cubriéndolo todo con su manto. Omnipresente y opresiva, yacía. Decidida a buscar el cadáver de la niña, Videl se pone de pie. Fue entonces que algo sacudió su espíritu y cuerpo por igual: Entremezclada con la deleznable niebla, una sombra la observaba a una distancia de pocos metros...

Todas las alarmas que se prendieron en su cuerpo le avisaron quien era la que estaba en frente. El miedo quiso volver a carcomerla, pero la fuerza de su alma lo obliga a replegarse.

No tenía miedo esta vez. Esta vez no. Lo que tenía era una profunda ansia de venganza. De morir de una vez por todas. Morir luchando contra la diablesa que encarnaba el mal más detestable...

Enfrentarla era una muerte segura. Ni siquiera tenía un cuchillo a la mano. Pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Pelearía aunque tuviera que ser a mordiscos. Emplearía lo que fuera para dañar a la maldita entidad que tenía en frente.

Videl muerde sus labios y aprieta los dientes, como una manera de desatar el intenso odio que la estaba consumiendo. Fue justo entonces que la sombra comenzó a avanzar hacia ella...

A pesar de su mayor cercanía, la niebla sigue envolviendo a la figura, sin permitir que el aspecto de su faz sea develado. El monstruo aterrador avanza tranquilamente; cada paso advirtiendo genuina y aborrecible maldad.

Videl después de haberla visto varias veces, había logrado acostumbrarse a lo siniestro de su presencia. Pero esta vez hubo algo para lo que ni siquiera ella estaba preparada: Por encima de la figura femenina, como si surgiera desde su espalda, había una sombra de mayor altura con gigantescas alas negras que la bruma no lograba ocultar del todo.

Aquella silueta deformada por la niebla resultaba terrorífica en verdad. Videl no tarda en entender que esa era la verdadera y espantosa forma del monstruo que se hacía llamar Lamia...

Retrocede instintivamente ante la vil amenaza sobrenatural. No tenía nada con qué defenderse. No tenía absolutamente nada con qué protegerse. Estaba a su completa merced...

Se dio cuenta de lo inútil que es un ser humano sin ningún arma.

Su corazón empezó a latir apresurado; a impeler violentamente la sangre contra las paredes de su cuerpo. En un instante, pareció vaciarse completamente debido al súbito golpe de miedo que recibió.

Sin embargo, piensa en Lizel y toda la gente inocente que murió por aquella demonio y no se deja vencer por el terror. La furia y la sed de venganza anuló cualquier rastro de tal sentir. Su alma aletea para conseguir el vigor que tanto necesitaba en este momento. De súbito, un enardecimiento de ira golpeó sus sienes y lo yerta de sus manos desapareció por completo.

— ¡Bruja maldita! ¿¡Por qué mataste a Lizel!? ¡Era una niña inocente! ¡Inocente! — vociferó apretando dientes y manos. Un gruñir animalesco y prolongado comenzó a vibrar en su garganta. Increíblemente, el miedo había sido vencido ante la sed de venganza. Estaba completamente decidida a morir luchando.

Resiliente. Estoica. _Guerrera._

— ¡Responde, maldita! — chilló Videl con todas sus fuerzas, exigiendo una pronta réplica.

— ... Por fin dejaste de ser una esclava del miedo... — dijo la demonio, complacida ante el vigor de sus reclamos.

Ahí esta de nuevo la maldita voz gutural, demoníaca en su grado máximo. Maldita era esa voz que penetraba en las carnes y en los huesos como si estuvieran hechos de mantequilla. No obstante, esta vez había un llamativo detalle: la voz no era dual como cuando le habló en el bosque. A pesar de lo terrorífica que resultaba, esta vez era una sola. No dos en una como anteriormente...

¿Qué significaría eso? ¿Que la posesión ya estaba completa del todo?

— Pero el miedo volverá muy pronto por ti... — culminó Lamia su frase, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— Mataste a una niña inocente, ¡una niña inocente! — volvió a reprochar, esparciendo con cada grito un odio inigualable. El dolor de su corazón trepa hasta sus azulados luceros. Las lágrimas bullen en ellos. Caen como una cascada que alimenta el suelo, humedeciéndolo completamente.

— Niños o adultos, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Todos sangran... todos mueren... — saboreó las dos últimas frases, relamiéndose en forma viperina.

— ¡Entonces tú también vas a sangrar y morir, maldita!

Videl emite un verdadero grito de guerra y se arroja contra la criatura con toda la impresionante fuerza que su voluntad le otorga. Corre hacia ella a pesar de lo pesado que se sentía su cuerpo, preparándose para ver la grotesca y abominable cara de Lamia a escasos centímetros. Por más horroroso que fuera su verdadero rostro, estaba dispuesta a lidiar contra el espanto más terrible.

A la primera oportunidad que tuvo, lanza un puñetazo buscando el rostro de la cosa que se hacía pasar por mujer, pero fue hábilmente esquivada. Lanzó más puñetazos y patadas esperando concretar algún golpe, mas no ocurrió lo ansiado. Sin desalentarse, se arroja encima de Lamia como una cazadora sobre una presa. Estaba dispuesta a arrancarle la yugular a mordiscos cual animal salvaje.

Sin embargo, la criatura la esquivó sin esfuerzo alguno. Lamentablemente, su velocidad era inhumana. Aún así Videl no se rinde ni claudica, sigue lanzando golpes uno tras otro. Puñetazos y patadas se mezclaron en una justificada danza de violencia. Sigue lanzando golpes sucesivos, decidida a conectarlos aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Nunca en toda su vida había puesto mas empeño que ahora. Jamás en su vida se había esforzado tanto por conseguir un objetivo. Era una verdadera lluvia de golpes. Si su padre y Gohan la hubieran visto, habrían sido abrumados por gigantescas olas de sorpresa. Videl, en su furia, había desatado todo su potencial restringido.

En ese momento, en ese preciso instante, ella habría sido capaz de derrotar a cualquiera, incluso a una decena de humanos unidos en su contra.

Pero lamentablemente para ella, lo que tenía al frente era todo menos humano...

Lamia, en un movimiento tan rápido que ningún ojo humano hubiera podido verlo, cogió entre sus garras la garganta de Videl. Ella intenta zafarse de sus asquerosas manos pero cumplir ese objetivo le resultó imposible. La muerte arribaba y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarla.

— ¡Mátame de una vez! — forzó sus cuerdas vocales a pesar de las manos que la ahorcaban. Dirigió su mirada al monstruo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que lo que estaba en frente, a diferencia de lo que vio en el bosque, era una mujer sin ninguna llaga en su rostro. La piel incluso parecía tersa y juvenil. Su cabello castaño relucía sedosidad y brillantez. Lo único que la delataba como un ser inhumano era la carencia de ambos ojos.

¿Qué había pasado con la silueta dantesca poseedora de alas grotescas?

Videl no tiene tiempo a pensar en la respuesta. La humanoide la lanza contra el suelo y el dolor de la caída anula todo pensamiento que no fuera el dolor de sus huesos.

— ¿Crees que te mataré tan fácilmente? Estás confinada a temer antes de morir...

Desde el suelo, Videl no puede creer las palabras recién escuchadas. El horror que causaba esa voz sobrenatural bulle en las células de su cuerpo.

— Qué... ¿qué maldita cosa eres tú? —chilló sorpresa mezclada con miedo, aunque su rostro permaneció ajeno al pánico que esbozaba su cuerpo — ¿En verdad eres un demonio?

Ella sonrió de tal manera que sus caninos se plasmaron por sobre sus labios. El blanco relució sobre el carmesí. — Si así lo deseas puedes llamarme de esa manera...

Videl deja el dolor provocado por el azote a un lado. También hace un esfuerzo por controlar los temblores involuntarios que daba su cuerpo. Necesita pensar algo, alguna solución para hacerle daño al repugnante ser que tiene frente.

¿Pero cómo podía lograrlo? ¿Cómo?

De pronto, desde lo más profundo de su interior, oyó el aullar sostenido de su alma. El vasto clamor que proclamaba venganza. Aquel sentir le susurró un plan, motivándola a continuar ante lo imposible.

Una idea desesperada estaba asomando... la última esperanza de lograr otro destino...

— ¡Lucy! — grita a todo pulmón — ¡Tú eres más fuerte que ella! ¡Lucha contra Lamia!

La demonio sonrió maléficamente. Luego dijo: — Lucy ya no volverá nunca más... su alma fue devorada por mí completamente...

A pesar de la sentencia Videl no se rinde, lo sigue intentando una y otra vez. No para de hablar, invocando a la madre de Lizel a expulsar al malévolo ente que la poseía. Profiere gritos que intentan despertar a quien podía ser su última esperanza. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus conmovedores esfuerzos, éstos resultaron completamente infructuosos...

Nada sucedió.

Sin más salidas ni alternativas a la vista, Videl llora de horrible frustración. Llora a la vez que golpea el suelo con sus manos, desatando toda la aflicción que sentía. No podría vengar a Lizel ni a nadie del pueblo. La realidad es que desde un principio estuvo condenada al igual que ellos...

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿¡Por qué tanta maldad!? ¿¡Qué ganas con asesinar gente inocente!?

— Satisfago el sadismo inherente a mi naturaleza... Provocar dolor y muerte es muy divertido...

De alguna manera, tal respuesta no la sorprendió con la guardia baja. Tenía claro que con aquel monstruo no se podía razonar. Si ella era una demonio entonces el mal era su modo de vida. Su naturaleza era causar daño, tal como la de un león es comer carne o la de un pez nadar en un mar.

El ambiente se vuelve más denso; tanto que se podría cortar el aire como si fuera una hoja de papel.

Videl cerró los puños sobre el suelo. Todo su semblante gritaba voraz desesperación. Iba a morir después de siete años que ni siquiera tuvo la posibilidad de vivir... Siete años que ni siquiera supo cómo pasaron...

— ¿Para qué me mantuviste con vida siete años? —chirria sus palabras exigiendo una respuesta, a la vez que intercala distintos matices de dolor en su agitada voz.

La diablesa da su respuesta tras una pausa: — En esta dimensión sólo han pasado siete horas desde que caíste inconsciente... es en tu mundo donde han transcurrido siete años...

La joven queda absorta. Muda. Ciega y sorda. Y si alguien le hubiera dicho que había perdido el tacto y el gusto se lo habría creído completamente.

— No puede ser... ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible! —renegó a gritos compulsivos.

Ella sonríe de una manera extraña, una sonrisa hiriente y casi compasiva.

— La gravedad en esta dimensión provoca una curvatura en el espacio-tiempo. Eso hace que aquí el tiempo transcurra en forma más lenta. ¿En tu mundo todavía no descubren la dilatación gravitacional del tiempo? ¿Los miserables humanos todavía no descubren que el tiempo es relativo? — espeta con genuino asco.

Videl ensancha sus pupilas sin poder creer lo recién escuchado. No era lo que había oído lo que la perturbó, sino que alguien tan vil como ella pudiera responderle cual científica. ¿Qué clase de ente tenía en frente? ¿Cuantos conocimientos tenía?

— No te sorprendas... — le dijo como si leyera su mente — un ser como yo, eterno y multi-dimensional, tiene mucho más conocimiento que lo que un ser humano podría lograr en millones de vidas... A diferencia de la mía, la percepción humana es demasiado limitada como para conocer la realidad del universo...

Videl no sabe cómo reaccionar o qué pensar ante tal afirmación. Conocía la teoría de la relatividad del tiempo, pero nunca pensó que un demonio, una criatura llena de maldad, pudiera aclararle de esa forma los siete años que habían transcurrido en la Tierra.

— Por qué... — tartamudeó — ¿por qué asesinas sin compasión? Eres un ser inteligente... podrías detener tu maldad si así lo quisieras...

— El bien y el mal son puntos de vista. ¿No asesinas tú a una mosca que te molesta? ¿No comes carne de cerdos y vacas? ¿Los humanos no destruyen la naturaleza para sembrar hortalizas o construir sus asquerosas ciudades? Para los animales y la naturaleza en general, el ser humano es la peor maldad... — se dio una pausa y prosiguió —. Pero el universo es así: cruel por naturaleza... y yo lo soy mucho más...

Tras lo dicho, una sonrisa diabólica esgrimieron sus labios carmesí...

La joven revive la sensación de estar en una maquiavélica pesadilla. Lamia era algo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar. Iba más allá de lo que alguien hubiera podido esbozar como un demonio. No era como las películas de terror que había visto. Ella era un ser muy inteligente que incluso cuestionaba la hipocresía humana. Nunca en su vida pensó conocer a un ente como el que tenía en frente.

— Y ahora te demostraré cuán cruel puede ser mi naturaleza...

— Mátame de una vez si vas a hacerlo... — pidió cerrando sus ojos. Sólo quería morir. Despertar de este sueño maldito. La vida era un sueño infernal y quería escapar. Y la muerte era el único camino para lograrlo.

— Verás... Si mueres el juego se acaba. Si vives el dolor continúa... La vida es mucho peor que la muerte.

Videl aprieta sus puños. Se siente tan impotente. Tan angustiada. La crueldad de Lamia no cambiaría por más inteligente y sagaz que fuera. Estaba definitivamente condenada por aquella criatura energúmena. Lizel viene a su mente una y otra vez. ¿Cómo poder vengarla? ¿Cómo matar a la diablesa que tenía en frente?

De pronto y sin previo aviso, el rostro de Lamia cambia, apareciendo en su maquiavélico esplendor. La verdadera faz del demonio era una pesadilla hecha realidad. Toda la valentía de Videl fue cortada de cuajo. Completa e ineludiblemente. Abre la boca y su mandíbula comienza a temblar severamente. Lo que tenía en frente no podía enfrentarse. Nunca tuvo la más mínima oportunidad de ganar contra ella. Ni siquiera la opción de hacerle un miserable rasguño. La templanza de su espíritu fue hecha añicos con la visión espectral.

Era un demonio, no cabía duda de ello. Algo tan extremadamente grotesco y aterrador no podía ser otra cosa que un demonio...

Videl retrocede por el instinto de supervivencia. Pero en cambio, su razón le gritó lo inútil que era su esfuerzo. Hiciera lo que hiciera no tenía posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir.

Tan pronto como llegó, la verdadera cara de Lamia desapareció; y la faz tersa y humana volvió a surgir entre las tinieblas de la niebla.

— ¿Recuerdas los dibujos? —preguntó de improviso y a quemarropa.

La joven recordó el último de ellos: aquél en que su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado y sin el ojo izquierdo. Al instante, un miedo inevitable y vil se apoderó de ella, haciendo crujir su cordura.

— ... Eso es lo que te pasará precisamente ahora...

Videl no puede evitar temblar como una hoja que es azotada por el viento.

— Sí... — siseó complacida — te voy a deformar la cara al extremo de dejarte irreconocible. Serás toda una belleza mórbida...

A pesar de la satánica amenaza Videl retoma su valentía, decicida a no dejarse amilanar. Se levanta con una nueva brizna de decisión coloreando sus zafiros.

 _"Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, Gohan. Perdóname, pero no tengo más alternativa..."_

— No te voy a dar ese enfermo placer — aseveró, muy segura de lo recién dicho. Unos segundos después, añadió lentamente —: A una muerta no puedes torturarla...

— ¿Cómo piensas matarte si no hay nada que puedas utilizar para hacerlo? — preguntó tranquilamente, esgrimiendo una confianza absoluta. Esa que sólo puede tener alguien que sabe que controla todo a su alrededor.

— Puedo mascar las venas de mis muñecas y morir desangrada. No me subestimes, maldita engendro — acto seguido, alza su mano derecha dispuesta a ejecutar lo antes dicho.

— Si el suicidio es el camino que quieres seguir, adelante. Pero si lo haces, te prometo que mataré a tu novio de la forma más dolorosa que te puedas imaginar...

Videl la mira, llena de dudas. De hecho, sus sentidos se embotaron por causa de las mismas. Imaginar que Gohan pudiera sufrir tal destino resquebraja su corazón en millones de pedazos.

— Sabes perfectamente que podría hacerlo... nadie es capaz de detenerme — sonrió diabólicamente.

— ¡Mientes! —reaccionó iracunda — ¡Maldita mentirosa! Si lo que dices es verdad... ¿entonces cómo lograron confinarte en Bosque Silente? — preguntó astutamente.

Ella se ríe a carcajadas resonantes, estridentes. Estentóreas. La atronadora risa satánica se irguió jubilosa.

— ¿Crees que ineptos humanos son capaces de confinarme? — siguió riéndose, regocijándose por la ingenuidad que demostraba su víctima— Si así fuera nunca hubiera vuelto al mundo de los hombres... pero volví...

Aquella respuesta hizo trastabillar su templanza. En ese punto tenía razón. Había vuelto. De algún modo lo había hecho.

— ¿Entonces por qué no volviste antes?

— No estaba en mis planes visitar el mundo humano nuevamente; ustedes no tienen mayor interés para mí... En otras dimensiones hay seres de mayor nobleza que me son más apetecibles de atormentar... —sonrió malévola — Pero uno de ustedes me invocó. Sí —contestó ante la declarada sorpresa ocular de Videl —, un asesino fue el que me llamó a través de un magnificente ritual diabólico. Si ahora estoy en este mundo es por culpa de los propios humanos...

— No puede ser... — musitó en forma apenas audible.

El miedo volvió a tocar la puerta de su alma. Pero esta vez no por ella, sino por lo que pudiera pasarle a Gohan. Si emprendía una acción contra su propia vida, su ser amado pagaría las consecuencias. Moriría irremediablemente entre las ominosas zarpas de Lamia...

No tenía salida. En realidad, nunca la tuvo.

Tenía que sacrificarse para que su amado siguiera con vida. Por él, debía vivir la más cruenta de las torturas...

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí realmente? —la congoja presionó su voz, debilitándola — ¿Sólo causarme dolor y más dolor? —preguntó totalmente desconsolada. Por lo enjuta que salía, parecía que su voz se estaba diluyendo en ácido.

— ... Son tus ojos lo que quiero...

Un silencio profundo se produjo. Uno que fue ensordecedor. Se le hiela la médula al igual que toda la columna. Se le congelan las piernas. Todo su cuerpo dejó atrás la carne que lo componía y se convirtió en atroz hielo...

Sus ojos. Por eso todo el tormento. Por eso no la mató cuando tuvo la oportunidad: quería los ojos que ella no tenía...

Sus orbes azules serían extirpados...

Abre la boca de la impresión. Su quijada tiembla tanto que brinda la impresión de que muy pronto se caería al suelo. Llevó los dedos a sus cabellos y tiró de ellos con tanta fuerza que mechones se adhirieron. La impotencia y la tristeza eran demasiado fuertes. El dibujo que vio en la biblioteca lo había dejado muy claro... allí le faltaba el ojo izquierdo. Por ese comenzaría la abominable extracción...

Por inercia, Videl lleva sus palmas a los ojos y los cubre para protegerlos. Todo su cuerpo tiembla. No puede dejar de temblar. Su cuerpo aúlla horror a través de sus gestos y lenguaje corporal. Curva su columna y los codos hacen contacto con sus rodillas. Inconscientemente, quiere empequeñecerse hasta el punto de volverse invisible. Quiere desaparecer, huir, ¡escapar!

El monstruo avanza hacia ella sin contemplaciones, complacida por el terror que su presencia provoca. Merodea a Videl como una serpiente a punto de abalanzarse. Y a medida que lo hace, la niebla se disipa y comienza a revolverse a la altura de sus pies, como si se inclinara ante ella.

Videl abre un resquicio entre los dedos que cubren sus ojos para mirar a través de sus dedos. Comienza a echar aire por la boca en explosiones sucesivas; eran resoplidos de desahogo y nerviosismo. Se echa atrás, dando pasos instintivos.

Por fin lo entiende con toda claridad. No hay ninguna escapatoria. Hiciera lo que hiciera, iba a perder sus ojos antes de morir. Iba a quedar deforme y sufrir espantosamente antes de cesar su existencia...

Esa criatura llena de malignidad la torturaría hasta hacerla desfallecer de dolor. Moriría desangrada después de un terrible tormento...

Pero Videl desafía su destino una vez más sin vacilar. Rendirse no estaba en su sangre y no perdería su vida sin luchar. Se lanza a atacarla por última vez, pero la diabólica fémina la toma entre sus manos como si nada aconteciera. Aprieta su cuello y los huesos de Videl crujen como hojas secas pisoteadas en otoño.

— Tu destino fue sellado por tus ojos... nunca lo olvides...

Videl se sacude violentamente, colisionando todas sus fuerzas contra la mano horrenda que la sostenía, pero nada sirvió. Absolutamente nada.

Estaba condenada. Desde que la encontró siempre lo estuvo...

De forma muy lenta, Lamia comienza a regurgitar algo. Videl plasmó su repulsión en las muecas de asco que su cara formó. La demonio toma el objeto entre sus manos: era el cuchillo con que Videl había intentado defenderse en el pueblo.

La daga se acerca a su piel, exalando la vileza propia e inherente de un arma. Los ojos de la desdichada fémina demuestran el temor que sienten de ser extraídos. Tiemblan como gelatinas, anhelando replegarse dentro de la cuenca ocular. Deseando esconderse por dentro para evitar la tortura demencial que el ser demoníaco estaba a punto de realizar.

Videl trata de moverse, se convulsiona para soltarse, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos su cuello no logra moverse en lo más mínimo.

La afilada arma sigue acercándose, extendiendo la tortura en el tiempo. La bestia gozaba cada milímetro que avanzaba. Saboreaba cada segundo de dilación. Se deleitaba con el miedo en la faz de su víctima. Aspiraba el temor que flotaba en el aire...

Aunque tratara de evitarlo a toda costa, una expresión suplicante apareció en los ojos de Videl. No quería darle el placer del miedo a esa horrenda criatura, pero por más que deseaba reprimirlo no podía conseguirlo. Quisiera o no, el hecho de perder sus ojos le engendraba escalofríos inexorables...

Tras mucha perversa dilación, el metal gélido de la cuchilla hizo contacto con la piel de sus mejillas, peligrosamente cerca de su ojo izquierdo. Videl tensó al instante todos los músculos que componían su faz.

El monstruo comenzó a deslizar al ralentí el filo del arma, apenas rozando la piel de su víctima. Videl pudo sentir el frío metálico acariciándola. Enseguida y como reacción, los nervios emergieron a través los poros de su piel temblorosa.

El demonio taladró sus ojos con los suyos, desatando su enfermo sadismo a través de sus expresiones de placer. A medida que saboreaba el miedo, sus facciones se contraían en una máscara que cada vez se hacía más y más malévola. Y aunque Videl seguía intentando contener su temor, los ojos son demasiado sinceros como para que pudiera hacerlo...

Acercándose lentamente a su oído, la criatura sisea lo siguiente:

— Es divertido ver la reacción de cada víctima ante la inminente muerte. Unos lloran... —sus ojos se abstrajeron al recordar las deliciosas caras de horror que había provocado, caras dignas de la mejor pintura demoníaca — ... otros imploran... — sus ojos se transmutaron en gozo enfermizo — otros invocan resiliencia y estoicismo... pero sabes algo, hasta la persona más valiente puede sentir el terror más abrumador...

Videl se congela en el espacio y el tiempo. Es que además de sus ojos, ¿también la había elegido por su valentía? ¿Era por eso que había jugado con ella? ¿Por su valor de enfrentarla?

La voz infernal hizo eco en sus oídos una y otra vez, horadando su cordura. Los latidos de Videl se aceleran al punto de la taquicardia o inclusive más que aquella afección.

Lamia se alejó de su oído para encararla. Su sonrisa demencial era capaz de espantar hasta extremos insospechados. El frío maldito que sólo el miedo puede provocar hizo presa de la joven universitaria. Quiso gritar, quiso sacudirse, pero algo la privó de hacerlo: el terror ya corroía su corriente sanguínea intensamente...

De pronto, la cuchilla enterró su punta en la mejilla, haciendo una cruel punción.

El terrible grito de dolor hizo eco por todo el lugar como si fuera el aullido terrible de un animal agonizante.

Mientras Videl grita, la sádica hace más profunda la estocada; comienza a seccionar la piel, ansiando ver la carne sanguinolenta que está bajo ella. La bestia infernal lentamente rebana la epidermis, provocando escalofriantes gritos...

Era realmente espantoso. De verdad lo era.

La prestancia con que cortó la mejilla fue sorprendente. Desollar de esa manera no era fácil, pero la criatura, sin duda alguna, era una experta en tal materia.

La vívida carne y sus tumefactas venas liberaron sangre a chorros intermitentes. El músculo facial, totalmente expuesto, temblaba al ritmo espasmódico de sus nervios expuestos.

El monstruo se alejó un poco para apreciar la hórrida obra de arte que estaba creando. Moviendo sus pupilas de un lado a otro, comparó ambos lados de la cara: el que aún tenía piel y el que estaba en cruenta carne viva.

— Ahora estás mucho más linda... — se complació con la obra hecha, sin dejar de comparar una mitad de la cara con la otra.

Videl apretaba sus dientes al máximo para soportar de alguna manera el dolor atroz que carcomía su mejilla desfigurada. Sintió que su rostro se incendiaba, quemándose como si el brutal fuego del infierno fuera la causa.

Lamia lleva los trozos de carne a su boca y comienza a devorarlos, cual caníbal hambriento. La sangre fresca de Videl escurría por las comisuras de los labios abyectos...

Videl gritó horrorizada, mientras su columna se retorcía de pavor. ¿Acaso la demonio la iría comiendo poco a poco? ¿Acaso la devoraría mientras la mantenía con vida el mayor tiempo posible?

Llora sin poder evitarlo y siente como las lágrimas, como si de ácido se tratara, hacen arder la carne de su mejilla cercenada. Nunca pensó que lágrimas pudieran provocar una combustión de dolor tan espantosa...

Lamia relame la sangre impregnada en el cuchillo como si fuera un delicioso manjar. Hecho esto, desplaza el arma hacia la mejilla contraria: la derecha.

La satánica tortura se repite: la cuchilla nuevamente se desplaza por su piel como una víbora. Los nervios saltan a flor de piel y el corazón se deshace por el terror. Por espacio de prolongados segundos, Videl sentía que su órgano circulatorio adquiría la misma consistencia que el agua... que se derretía por el fragor del miedo más espeluznante...

Lamia podía sentir claramente como la chica se revolvía para intentar liberarse. Disfruta aquello enormemente. Dilata la tortura más y más, hasta que finalmente realiza una crudelísima estocada. Esta vez la profundidad que alcanzó el cuchillo fue mucho más que la anterior. Videl grita de manera atroz, dejando sus pulmones en la atmósfera. Grita y grita sin parar, sin detenerse...

La demonio no cercena sólo la mejilla esta vez: realiza un montón de cortes y tajos profundos. Estaba destrozando la piel cual máquina para moler carne...

Los cortes arreciaban estruendosos, ¡demenciales! Uno tras otro hasta pulverizar completamente lo que alguna vez fue una mejilla.

El dolor de Videl le impide pensar. Sólo un crujido de sufrimiento es su cerebro. Sólo agonía existe en su ser.

Lamia se alimenta con los jugosos trozos de carne de su víctima. Los engulle como la bestia que era.

Videl ni siquiera toma noción de aquello. El dolor es demasiado intenso como para prestar atención a lo circundante.

La demonio, de súbito, parece ser absorvida por el frenesí de la carne y la sangre. Deshace la lentitud que estaba acometiendo en su tortura y, sin perder tiempo, rebana de un sólo y brutal corte la nariz de su víctima. Casi al instante siguieron los labios.

La sangre mana sin parar, sin detenerse, ¡a chorros sale expulsada! Videl grita su dolor hasta calcinar sus cuerdas vocales.

Lamia mastica entre sus fauces los pedazos de carne recién extirpados, haciendo crujir entre sus dientes lo que antes fue parte del rostro de Videl. Esta vez la chica si escucha cada crujido; crujidos que horadan sus oídos y hace añicos su cordura. La locura del dolor sería su fiel compañera antes de morir...

Una tétrica sonrisa apareció en Lamia. Diabólica hasta la más terrible exageración. —¿Resistirás que te saque los ojos sin morir desangrada? — preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

Con el cuchillo, rodea el área del globo ocular. Videl, instantáneamente y por instinto, cierra sus párpados para protegerlos. Sin embargo, la demonio suelta su cuello y la azota contra el suelo de manera tan fuerte que la muchacha incluso rebotó. Hecho esto, se sube encima del vientre de su víctima para impedir que huya. Enseguida, usa el pulgar y el índice de su mano izquierda y abre el párpados que protegía el zafiro izquierdo. A pesar de la resistencia que esgrime Videl, no puede rechazarla ni sacársela de encima. La fuerza colosal de la diablesa era simplemente irrefrenable.

Antes de ejecutar su próximo movimiento, relamió sus labios ante los intentos de zafarse que intentaba su aterrorizada víctima.

Lentamente y ante la contracción de las pupilas, clava la cuchilla en la orilla del ojo. El grito de dolor fue tan espeluznante que expresó en toda su dimensión la terrible aflicción a la cual era sometida. Al hundir más el arma, la sangre saltó explosiva, como si de una ignición se tratara. La mortífera tortura abrió la esclusa del terror más atronador e inmisericorde. Se sintió arrebatada para siempre de la esperanza; perdida en el centro mismo de una tromba monstruosa.

La pobre mujer estaba siendo víctima de la violencia más descomunal imaginable.

Lamia saborea cada detalle como si una cámara lenta ejerciera acción en el ambiente. Finalmente, tras sacudir el cuchillo violentamente en el interior, cortó el nervio óptico con magistral eficiencia, extirpando el ojo de la cuenca que antes lo sostuvo. La sangre manaba sin cesar como cruel y grotesca evidencia de ello.

Un descarnado y prolongado grito desgarró el aire por cada rincón. El grito más fuerte que había dado Videl en toda su vida...

Tanto es así, que una afonía la ataca y termina enmudeciéndola. Al parecer, ni siquiera podría seguir gritando para desahogar de alguna manera su tremendo e inexplicable dolor...

La torturadora se hace a un lado y, entre sus manos malditas, la levanta desde el cuello. Luego la azota contra el suelo y el sonido restalla la violencia del golpe.

La muchacha esta vez no pudo gritar...

Al ser liberada de las manos del monstruo, Videl cayó como si lo hubiera hecho en una angarilla. Desesperada por el punzante dolor toma la cuenca orbital vacía, tapándose el lugar seccionado con ambas manos. Su rostro ya ni siquiera llamarse así: era sólo un cúmulo de sangre y músculos retorcidos sin forma. Entre espeluznantes estertores, presiente que pronto perdería el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre. Y poco después, el siguiente paso sería caer en los brazos de la muerte...

El demonio tiene el ojo en su palma, observándolo con genuina curiosidad. La maldita criatura realmente no tenía siquiera un mínimo de conciencia hacia el prójimo. La crueldad era extrema, enfermiza, ¡aberrante!

Saborea cada detalle del lucero azulado que pronto sería suyo, mirándolo con curiosidad felina. Tranquilamente, se agachó y tomó a Videl de los cabellos para mostrarle el ojo del cual fue dueña. La monstruosidad de ese ser, su sadismo anormal, iba más allá de cualquier tipo de lógica y comprensión.

A pesar de sus mejillas destrozadas, a pesar de estar en carne viva, a pesar de estar perdiendo tanta sangre, la mujer no pensó en su ojo recién extirpado. No. El inmenso dolor quedó de lado ante las secuencias mentales que esbozaron sus recuerdos. El verdadero dolor lo estaba padeciendo su alma.

Nunca más podría ver a Gohan. A la persona que tanto amaba. La razón de su vida. La motivación de su existencia. Aquel que había curado su soledad y la había reemplazado por el amor más bondadoso y noble...

* * *

— _¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? — se atrevió a preguntar el bondadoso muchacho. Después de mil indirectas e insinuaciones de Videl, finalmente había reaccionado ante el amor que ella le prodigaba cada día._

 _Por fin, ¡por fin!, su amado había hecho lo que ella tantas noches anheló. La ilusión que atesoró en su corazón por tantos meses se hacía una mágica realidad. Sin embargo, la respuesta que le dio no fue la que él estaba esperando..._

— _No quiero ser tu novia..._

 _La faz de Gohan se entristeció instantáneamente. Una inevitable mueca de decepción vistió su rostro._

— _Entiendo..._

— _No quiero ser tu novia — prosiguió — porque quiero ser mucho más que eso: quiero ser tu mujer, Gohan. Quiero ser tu mujer eternamente. Quiero ser tu esposa, darte hijos y ser feliz junto a ti el resto de mis días. Y lo quiero porque te amo como sé que nunca podría amar a otro hombre. Te amo tanto que siento que mi corazón reventará cada vez que te veo. No sabes cuanto me emociona estar junto a ti. No te imaginas como late mi corazón cada vez que me brindas tu compañía. No creerías cuantas noches he soñado contigo..._

 _El joven quedó paralizado por la sorpresa. Nunca pensó que ella pudiera sentir cosas tan lindas por él. Nunca pensó que Videl quisiera mucho más que un noviazgo. Nunca pudo imaginarlo siquiera._

— _¿Quieres ser mi esposa? — fue una pregunta causada por la sorpresa y al mismo tiempo una hermosa proposición._

 _Ella, increíblemente emocionada, le contestó muy sonriente: — Sí; quiero ser tu esposa. Quiero amarte por siempre y formar nuestra familia después de terminar la universidad. ¿Te parece, Gohan?_

 _El semblante de él colapsó por la alegría que lo inundó. Su lengua se trabó por varios segundos, hasta que pudo expresar claramente los intensos sentires que acosaban su enamorado corazón._

— _¡Por supuesto que sí, Videl! Después de terminar la universidad nos casaremos. Te amo tanto, pero tanto. No sabes cuanto, ¡te lo juro! — gritó sus sentimientos dejando de lado la timidez que pintaba sus mejillas._

— _Si lo sé, porque yo siento lo mismo por ti. Gracias por aparecer en mi vida. Gracias por amarme y enseñarme a amar. Gracias por destrozar mi soledad. Gracias por tanto. Eres una persona tan buena que no parece que seas de este mundo. Y si lo eres, este mundo no te merece — una lágrima de felicidad rodó por su mejilla, la cual Gohan atrapó con su índice — Te amo, Gohan..._

— _Y yo a ti Videl. Estaremos juntos eternamente porque te amo con todo mi corazón._

* * *

Ese sería su último recuerdo antes de morir entre convulsiones. El matrimonio que jamás se concretaría. El enlace de amor que una diablesa llamada Lamia destruyó...

La princesa del mal lleva el ojo de Videl a la cuenca vacía que poseía. De forma sobrenatural, venas y nervios atrapan el lucero de la muchacha y se conectan con él. Al cabo de un minuto, el nervio óptico se fusiona y Lamia se hace poseedora total del zafiro, como si siempre hubiera sido suyo. Como si le perteneciera a ella desde siempre.

— Así que esta es la mirada humana... —dijo complacida tras parpadear unas cuantas veces — ... me gusta la variedad de colores que poseen... la sangre destaca mucho más con esta clase de ojo...

Agónica, Videl convulsiona y vomita sangre a través de su boca, de sus mejillas y de la vacía órbita izquierda. El dolor es espantoso e insoportable, pero poco a poco se va enfriando. El frío de la muerte empieza a envolverla en sus tétricos brazos.

La sangre que escurre tiñó el suelo del carmesí sangriento. Videl quiso gritar una última vez, pero la afonía ni siquiera la dejó...

Finalmente, la joven que antes resplandeció belleza es abrazada por la negrura total...

* * *

Frío. Frío gélido.

Las sensaciones que tuvo al despertar la última vez se repitieron. Una por una y otra tras otra. No obstante, había una gran diferencia con la vez anterior: la cara le ardía como el fuego del infierno. Un murmullo carnal, era. Una punzada diametral o un aguijón celular que palpitaba en su cara y en la zona ocular como si una afilada daga permaneciera clavada allí.

¿Estaba viva todavía? El espantoso dolor que se ramificaba por toda su faz le hizo ver que sí.

Como si Lamia le leyera la mente le respondió lo siguiente:

— Sigues con vida, pequeña. Por eso te elegí: por tu fortaleza.

Videl retrocede horrorizada. Haciendo esfuerzos realiza unos movimientos con sus piernas que le permiten moverse sin mirar hacia atrás. Su retroceso se detiene cuando su espalda choca contra el robusto tronco de un árbol. Es entonces que nota que está en un bosque y que su peso corporal volvía a ser el de antes. Estaba en la Tierra, en su propia dimensión. Lo más sorprendente es que su ojo derecho todavía está en su cara.

¿Por qué?

— Tranquila, no te voy a matar... por ahora... — recalcó lo último con suprema maldad.

Enfoca su mirada al frente y un horror criminal atraviesa su alma al ver su ojo azul en la cara de Lamia. Vívido y palpitante, como si nunca hubiera sido suyo.

La demonio sonrió demencialmente al entender su reacción. Se acerca y se arrodilla para ponerse a la altura de la malherida y debilitada Videl. La pérdida de sangre había hecho mella tanto en lo físico como en lo emocional. Era un verdadero milagro que siguiera con vida.

— Eres muy resistente, debo concederte eso — la felicitó como si fuera una amiga de toda la vida.

— Por qué... ¿por qué no me has matado? — su voz salió diluida. Las cuerdas vocales que desgarró a través de sus gritos todavía no se recuperaban del todo.

Volcada sobre ella, Lamia contestó:

— Quiero que veas cuán bien te tratarán los humanos ahora que estás deforme —indicó su cara tras decirlo —. Vas a comprobar por ti misma que no existe nada peor que ellos. En realidad, los seres humanos son los peores demonios... — una sonrisa sumamente mordaz y maldita esgrimió su rostro.

Videl abre los ojos. Un segundo después los abre todavía más. La sorpresa la absorbe completamente. Fue poseída por el asombro provocado por aquella afirmación. Increíblemente, su mente no tarda en concordar con la entidad que la había torturado. ¿Qué pasaría cuando volviera a la sociedad? La discriminarían por ser diferente. La insultarían cuando la vieran por la calle, tratándola de monstruo o cosas peores. Los humanos eran así de superficiales, siempre guiados por la apariencia exterior... sólo unos pocos podrían aceptarla sin esbozar hirientes miradas de aversión, asco o repulsión. Sólo algunos tenían esa madurez...

Pero la humanidad, en general, estaba muy lejos de ser madura. La humanidad no estaba preparada para aceptar a un ser deforme como ella...

— Veo que ya sabes cuán bondadosos son los seres humanos — ironizó ante el silencio de su víctima —. Y por cierto te daré un pequeño detalle para alegrar tu vida todavía más... ya no son siete años los que han pasado: tu inconsciencia los prolongó a nueve. Después de tantos años tu novio te olvidó y te ha reemplazado por otra — Videl abrió su único ojo sin poder creer sus palabras.

— No es verdad... — rechazó inmediatamente.

— Ve y comprueba por ti misma que ya tiene una nueva pareja. Vuelve con él y trata de romper su felicidad con su nueva mujer. Arruinale la vida con tu fealdad espantosa. Y cuando trates de recuperarlo, pregúntate lo siguiente... ¿de verdad crees que él querrá estar con un espantajo como tú? ¿De verdad piensas que querrá estar contigo nuevamente? ¿Crees que te deseará como antes lo hacía? ¿Piensas que querrá hacerle el amor a un monstruo tan horripilante como tú? — disfrutó cada pregunta alardeando una nociva sonrisa.

Ella sigue conmocionada, mirándola con el ojo que todavía tiene. — Gohan... Gohan... — solloza su nombre. Llora lágrimas que queman las crueles heridas de su mejilla izquierda. Las lágrimas la obligan a dar un chillido de dolor desmesurado.

Lamia sonríe todavía más. La observa y lleva los dedos a su mentón.

— ¿Es idea mía o tienes mala cara? — se ríe a carcajadas que resuenan como los truenos de una tormenta. Carcajadas que propagan malicia por cada rincón del bosque.

Videl no podía creer que alguien pudiera tener tanta maldad. De verdad no podía creerlo. Era una maldita locura. Lamia era una vileza psicótica inconmensurable.

— Bien — dijo después que su risa menguó —, ahora iré hacia otras dimensiones para atormentar más seres patéticos. Pero mientras dure mi ausencia vas a vivir con miedo durante el resto de tu miserable existencia...

Videl hubiera seguido llorando, pero las lágrimas laceraban demasiado la carne viva de sus carrillos. Las contuvo a duras penas, esforzándose al máximo para hacerlo.

— Un día — prosiguió — quizás pronto o quizás en muchos años, volveré por ti... y ese día comprenderás que lo que has vivido hasta ahora no es nada en comparación al pavor que entonces te provocaré. Ese día conoceras el significado del verdadero terror... — se dio una pausa y continuó lanzando ponzoña a través de sus labios — Rodeate de miles de perros, millones si eso quieres; tengo otros métodos para matarlos... ya verás que no existe nada que te pueda salvar de mis zarpas. Vivirás temiendo mi vuelta —se relame como una víbora — y sabrás que la incertidumbre es la peor tortura de todas. La próxima vez no sólo perderás tu ojo restante, vas a perder mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar... Hasta la próxima, Videl...

Echándole una última mirada con su nuevo ojo azul, Lamia gira sobre sus talones y comienza a alejarse lentamente entre la espesa niebla. Su figura se desvaneció paulatinamente, como la de una hórrida presencia fantasmal. Poco despues de su ida, la niebla desapareció también.

Videl queda sola; trémula y con su alma completamente agrietada. Una vez más quiso despertar de la pesadilla, pero por más que suplicó su deseo no se cumplió. De pronto, al bajar un poco su tuerta mirada, vio un espejo que reposaba a sus pies. La demonio debió dejarlo allí, para seguir torturándola en su ausencia. Desde ahora, un espejo siempre le recordaría la horribilidad de la que ahora era dueña. E irónicamente, un espejo era la única compañía que tenía ahora mismo...

No necesitaba ver su reflejo. Simplemente no se atrevió. Ya se había visto en el dibujo y presenciarlo otra vez, ahora de forma totalmente real, sólo haría pedazos el poco quicio que le quedaba.

A pesar de la media afonía que padecía, no duda en exclamar su dolor a los cuatro vientos. ¡Arranca sus cuerdas vocales en cada grito de sufrimiento! La belleza que alguna vez tuvo fue reemplazada por la más cruel monstruosidad...

Una abominación desfigurada, era...

Por ello entiende que volver con Gohan sólo significaría arruinarle la vida. ¿Quién querría estar con una mujer tan deforme como ella?

Nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

Estaría sola sin más compañía que el peso de su propia tristeza y el de un infame espejo.

Sola, viviendo alejada de Gohan para no arruinarle la vida que había reconstruido.

Sola hasta que la diabólica Lamia volviera nuevamente por ella...


End file.
